High school musical
by NamesChloe
Summary: Like hsm but Gabriella and sharpay change places


High school Musical A Zashley Story

Gabriella is changed for Sharpay

yelling, whooping)

(kid blows noisemaker)

(chatter)

(girls chatter)

(waiter) Happy New Year's, ladies,

Pay, it's New Year's Eve,

Enough reading,

But, Mom, I'm almost done,

The teen party? I've laid out

your best clothes, Come get ready,

Can I have my book back?

- Thank you,

- Come on,

(ball bounces)

Keep working left, Troy,

Got a guard in the championship game

we're expectin', You'll torch 'em!

- Am I going left?

- Yeah,

- He looks middle, you take it downtown,

- OK, like this?

Whoo! That's it, man, Sweet,

Let's see that in the game,

- Boys?

- Don't worry about me,

Did we really fly all this way

to play more basketball?

Yeah,

It's the last night of vacation,

The party, remember?

Right, the party,

The party, New Year's Eve,

Troy, they have a kid's party downstairs

in the Freestyle club,

- Kid's party?

- Young adults, Now go, shower up,

Come on, One more,

- Last one,

- Real quick,

There we go,

That's the way to end it,

(& soft rock)

(chatter and laughter)

Howdy, ma'am,

All right! How about that

for a couple of snowboarders?

- Yeah!

- Hey!

Who's gonna rock the house next?

(kids shouting)

Huh?

(emcee) Ha-ha! Ho-ho!

(kids shouting)

I can't sing, No, you go,

And you! Yeah, come on,

Look, I don't sing, I can't sing,

No, guys...

Get up there!

Hey, you know what? Someday you guys

might thank me for this,

Or not,

(& "Something New")

& Living in my own world

& Didn't understand

& That anything can happen

& When you take a chance

& I never believed in

& What I couldn't see

- & I never opened my heart

- & Oh

& To all the possibilities

& Ooh

- (both) & I know

- & That something has changed

(both) & Never felt this way

& And right here tonight

(both) & This could be the start

of something new

- & It feels so right

- (both) & To be here with you

& Oh!

& And now I'm lookin' in your eyes

- & I feel in my heart

- & Feel in my heart

& The start of something new

& Oh, yeah

& Now who'd have ever thought that

& We'd both be here tonight

- & Ooh

- & Yeah

- & And the world looks so much brighter

- & Brighter, brighter

- & Oh, with you by my side

- & By my side

& I know that something has changed,

never felt this way

- & I know it for real

- & Real

& This could be the start

of something new

& It feels so right to be here with you

& Oh!

& And now looking in your eyes

I feel in my heart

& The start of something new

& I never knew that it could happen

till it happened to me

& Oh, yeah

& I didn't know it before

but now it's easy to see

& Oh!

& It's the start of something new

& It feels so right to be here with you

& Oh!

& And now I'm lookin' in your eyes

I feel in my heart

& That it's the start of something new

- & It feels so right to be here with you

- & Oh

& And now looking in your eyes

- & I feel in my heart

- & Feel in my heart

& The start of something new

& The start of something new

& The start of something new

(crowd cheering and whistling)

- Troy,

- Sharpay,

But seriously, you have an amazing voice,

You're a singer, right?

Just church choir is all,

I tried to solo and nearly fainted,

Really? Why is that?

I looked at the people staring at me, Next

thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling,

- End of solo career,

- The way you sing, that's hard to believe,

That was the first time I did that,

It was so cool,

- I know! Completely!

- You sound like you've sung a lot, too,

Yeah, sure, My showerhead

is very impressed with me,

(crowd) 9, 8, 7...

...6, 5, 4...

...3, 2, 1!

(cheering/fireworks explode)

I guess I better go find my mom

and wish her a happy new year,

Yeah, me too, I mean, not your mom,

My mom... and dad,

Uh... I'll call you,

I'll call you tomorrow,

- Yeah!

- Here, put your number in,

Here,

- You too,

- Oh, OK,

(beeping)

There you go,

Just so you know, singing with you

was the most fun I've had on this vacation,

So, um... where do you live?

Sharpay,

& Wildcats sing along

They really got it going on

& Wildcats in the house

Everybody sing out

& Wildcats, everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it

let's get to it

& Time to show the world

& Wildcats, sing along

They really got it goin ' on

& Wildcats in the house

everybody sing out...

- Troy! How ya doing, man?

- Hey, Chad, what's up?

- Hey, guys, happy new year,

- Yeah!

- It's a happy Wildcat new year!

- You're the man!

In two weeks

we're going to the championships

with you leading us

to infinity and beyond,

- (boy) What team?

- (all) Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats! (cheering)

(cell phone rings)

Ooh! Whoo-hoo!

(all) Ooh!

The ice princess returned

from the North Pole,

She spent the holidays

the way she always does,

- How's that?

- Shopping for mirrors,

(all) Ooh!

Ugh, behold the zoo animals

heralding the new year, How tribal,

(bell rings)

Mom, my stomach...

Is nervous on first day at a new school,

You'll do great, You always do,

I made my company promise that I can't

be transferred again until you graduate,

I reviewed your impressive transcripts,

Your light will shine brightly at East High,

I don't want to be the school's

freaky genius girl again,

Just be Sharpay,

This way,

(chatter)

Troy! Troy! Hey!

How's it going'? How are you?

Miss Darbus?

- Do you remember the night before?

- No, not at all,

All I remember is like, pink jelly, I...

Excuse me,

(boy) Ooh!

- Hi, Troy,

- Hi,

(bell rings)

I trust you all had splendid holidays,

Check the sign-up sheets in the lobby

for new activities, Mr, Bolton,

Especially our winter musicale,

We will have singles auditions...

- You OK?

- Yeah,

- ... and pairs auditions for our two leads,

- Pfft,

Mr, Danforth, this is a place of learning,

not a hockey arena,

There is also a final sign-up for next week's

scholastic decathlon competition,

Chem Club president Taylor McHessey

can answer all of your questions about that,

(rings)

Ah, the cell phone menace

has returned to our crucible of learning,

- Is it your phone?

-Gabriella and Ryan, cell phones,

- I will see you in detention,

- Ahh!

We have zero tolerance

for cell phones in class,

so we will get to know each other

in detention, Cell phone,

And welcome to East High, Miss Evans,

Mr, Bolton, I see your phone is involved,

- So we will see you in detention as well,

- That's not a possibility, Miss Darbus,

Your Honor, see, 'cause we have

basketball practice, and Troy...

Ah, that will be 15 minutes

for you too, Mr, Danforth, Count 'em,

Could be tough for Chad,

He can't count that high,

- Taylor McHessey, 15 minutes,

- (Taylor gasps)

Shall the carnage continue?

Holidays are over, people,

Way over!

Now, any more comments, questions?

- Jason,

- How were your holidays, Miss Darbus?

What?

(bell rings)

- Sorry, man, See you in detention,

- See you later, It's all good,

Uhh, she's crazy,

Hey!

- I don't...

- Believe it,

- Well, me...

- Either, But how?

My mom's company transferred her

here to Albuquerque,

I can't believe you live here, I looked

for you at the lodge on New Year's Day,

- We had to leave first thing,

- Why are you whispering?

What? Oh, uh... my friends

know about the snowboarding,

I haven't quite told them

about the singing thing,

- What's up?

- Hey,

- Too much for them to handle?

- No, it was cool,

But, you know, my friends, it's, uh...

It's not what I do,

That was, like, a different person,

So, uh... anyway, welcome to East High,

Now that you've met Miss Darbus,

I bet you just can't wait to sign up for that,

I won't be signing up for anything for a

while, I just wanna get to know the school,

But if you sign up,

I'd consider coming to the show,

- Yeah, yeah, That's completely impossible,

- What's impossible, Troy?

I wouldn't think "impossible"

is even in your vocabulary,

Oh, so nice of you to

show our new classmate around,

Oh, were you going to sign up too?

My brother and I

have starred in all the school's productions

and we really welcome newcomers,

There are a lot of supporting roles,

I'm sure we could find something for you,

No, no, no, I was just looking at

all the bulletin boards,

Lots going on at this school, Wow,

Nice penmanship,

So, Troy, I missed you during vacation,

What'd you do?

You know, um... played basketball,

snowboarding, more basketball,

- When's the big game?

- Two weeks,

You are so dedicated,

Just like me,

I hope you come watch me in the musical,

Promise?

- Toodles!

- Toodles,

Dude, you know that school musical thing?

You get extra credit just for auditioning?

- Who cares?

- It's always good to get extra credit...

... for college...

Think LeBron James or Shaquille O'Neal

auditioned for their school musical?

- Maybe,

- Troy,

The music in those shows isn't hip-hop,

or rock, or anything essential to culture,

It's, like, show music,

It's all costumes and makeup...

- Oh, dude, it's frightening,

- I know, I thought it'd be a good laugh,

-Gabriella's kinda cute, too,

- So is a mountain lion,

But you don't pet it,

All right, Wildcats! Pair up!

Let's go! Come on!

(balls bouncing rhythmically)

& Coach said to fake right and break left

& Watch out for the pick

and keep an eye on defence

& Gotta run the give and go

and take the ball to the hole

& And don't be afraid

to shoot the outside "J"

& Just keep your head in the game

Just keep your head in the game

& And don't be afraid

to shoot the outside "J"

& Just keep your head in the game

You gotta get your head in the game

& We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

& You gotta get your,

get your head in the game

& We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

& Come on, get your,

get your head in the game

& We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

& You gotta get your,

get your head in the game

& We gotta get our, get our, get our,

get our head in the game

- & Whoo!

- (whistle blows)

& Let's make sure

that we get the rebound

& 'Cause when we get it

then the crowd'll go wild

& A second chance, gotta grab it and go

& Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes

& Wait a minute, not the time and place

wait a minute, get my head in the game

& Wait a minute

get my head in the game

& Wait a minute, wait a minute

I gotta get my, get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& I gotta get my, get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& Come on, get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& I gotta get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your, get your,

get your head in the game, whoo

& Why am I feeling so wrong?

& My head's in the game

but my heart's in the song

& She makes this feel so right

Should I go for it?

I better shake this, Yikes!

& I gotta get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& I gotta get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& Come on, get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& I gotta get my,

get my head in the game

& You gotta get your, get your,

get your, get your head in the game

& Whoo!

(players whooping and yelling)

- (boy) What team?

- (all) Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- Wildcats!

- Get your head in the game!

(cheering)

So, it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton,

Not really,

He was just showing me around,

(laughs) Well, Troy usually doesn't

interact with new students,

- Uh, why not?

- It's pretty much basketball 24/7 with him,

- That should be 16 over pi...

- Yes, Miss Montez?

I'm sorry, I was just... Uh...

Shouldn't the second equation

read 16 over pi?

16 over pi? That's quite impossible,

I stand corrected,

Oh... and welcome aboard,

- Catch you later, guys,

- OK,

Troy Bolton was looking at our audition list,

Again?

He was hanging around with that new girl

and they were both looking at the list,

There's something freaky about her,

Where did she say she's from?

(scoffs)

Wow! An Einsteinette,

So why do you think she's interested

in our musical?

I'm not sure that she is, And we needn't

concern ourselves with amateurs,

But... there is no harm in making certain

that Sharpay's welcome to

school activities that are...

... well, appropriate for her,

After all...

... she loves pi,

Gold! More gold!

Paint, paint! Let's go!

- The answer is yes!

- Huh?

Our scholastic decathlon team

has its first competition next week,

and there is certainly a spot for you,

- Where did those come from?

- Didn't you put them in my locker?

- Of course not,

- Well, we'd love to have you on our team,

We meet almost every day after school,

Please?

I need to catch up on the curriculum here

before I think about joining any clubs,

Well, what a perfect way to get caught up,

Meeting with the smartest kids in school,

- What a generous offer, Taylor,

- So many new faces in detention today,

I hope you don't make a habit of it,

but the drama club can always use

an extra hand,

And while we are working, let us probe

the mounting evils of cell phones,

(whistle blows)

Come on, guys, huddle up!

We got two weeks to the big game,

Where's Troy and Chad?

Don't make me ask again,

- Where's Troy and Chad?

- (all) Detention,

(sighs)

(whistle blows)

Perhaps the most heinous example of

cell-phone abuse is ringing in the theater,

What temerity!

The theater is a temple of art,

- A precious cornucopia of creative energy,

- Where's my team, Darbus?

What the heck are those two

doing in a tree?

It's called crime and punishment, Bolton,

Besides, proximity to the arts

is cleansing for the soul,

Can we have a talk, please?

And you two, in the gym, now!

If they have to paint sets for detention,

they could do it tonight, not during practice,

If these were theater performers,

would you seek special treatment?

Darbus, we are days away

from our biggest game of the year,

And we, Bolton, are in the midst of our

auditions for our winter musicale as well!

This school is about more than

just young men in baggy shorts

flinging balls for touchdowns!

Baskets! They shoot baskets,

Stop! Guys, listen,

you've been having this argument

since the day you both started

teaching here,

We are one school, one student body,

one faculty!

Can we not agree on that?

So, Coach, how's the team lookin'?

- Troy got 'em whipped into shape?

- Oh!

(whistle blows)

West High Knights have knocked us out

of the play-offs three years running,

and now we are one game away from

taking that championship back from 'em!

It's time to make our stand,

The team is you,

You are the team,

And this team does not exist

unless each and every one of you

is fully focused on our goal, Am I clear?

- Hey, what team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- Wildcats!

- Get your head in the game!

We've never made it past the first round

of the scholastic decathlon,

You could be our answered prayer,

I'm focusing on my studies this semester,

and mom get the new house

organized, Maybe next year,

- What do you know about Troy Bolton?

- Troy? Hmm,

I'm not an expert

on that particular sub-species,

however, unless you speak cheerleader,

as in, "Oh, my gosh! Isn't Troy Bolton

just the hottie super-bum?"

Oh, he's so beautiful,

- Ha-ha, See what I mean?

- I don't know how to speak cheerleader,

We exist in an alternate

universe to Troy the basketball boy,

Have you tried to get to know him?

Watch how it works tomorrow

when you have lunch with us,

Unless you'd rather sit with the

cheerleaders and discuss firm nail beds,

My nail beds are history,

Sister!

- Still don't understand this detention thing,

- It was my fault,

- Sorry, Dad,

- Cross court,

Darbus will take any opportunity to

bust my chops, That includes yours too,

Hey, Dad?

Did you ever want to try something new,

but were afraid of what your friends think?

Like, going left? You're doing fine,

Well... no,

I mean, what if you wanna

try something really new

and it's a total disaster

and all your friends laugh at you,

Maybe they're not your friends,

That was my whole point about team today,

You gotta look out for each other,

You're the leader,

There's gonna be college scouts

at our game next week,

Know what a scholarship

is worth these days?

- A lot,

- Yeah, Focus, Troy, come on,

Whoo,

Just something for you,

(bell ringing)

I expect we all learned our homeroom

manners yesterday, people, correct?

If not, we have some dressing rooms

that need painting,

Now, a few announcements,

This morning during free period will be

your chance for the musicale auditions,

both single and pairs,

I will be in the theater until noon

for those of you bold enough to extend

the wingspan of your creative spirit,

When's she due back on the mother ship?

Discussing the importance

of Shakespeare...

- What's up, man?

- What's up?

The team's hitting the gym during

free period, What should we run?

I can't make it,

I gotta catch up on some homework,

What? Hello, it's only the second day back,

I'm not even behind on homework yet,

And I've been behind on homework

since preschool,

That's hilarious,

I'll catch you later,

Homework? There's no way,

- How's it going?

- (Troy) Just hanging out?

- Good to see you,

- What's he doing?

How's it going, man?

Short-cut,

I'm late for class,

(boy) That's good, just leave it here,

(overlapping chatter)

This is where the true expression

of the artist is realized,

Where inner truth is revealed

through the actor's journey...

(bell ringing)

- Was that a cell phone?

- Is it mine?

- No, ma'am, That was the warning bell,

- Ah!

Those wishing to audition must

understand that time is of the essence,

We have many roles to cast

and final callbacks will be next week,

First, you will sing a few bars and I will

give you a sense of whether or not

the theater is your calling, Better to hear it

from me now than from your friends later,

Our composer, Kelsi Nielson,

will accompany you

and be available for rehearsals

prior to callbacks,

Shall we?

(off-key) & It's hard

to believe that I couldn't see

& That you were always right beside me

& This feeling like no other

& I want you to know

Uh-huh, Yes, thank you, Next!

(badly off-key)

& It's hard to believe

& That I couldn't sneeze... see

& That you were always right there

next to beside me

Alan, I admire your pluck,

- As to your singing...

- &... like no other

That's a wonderful tie

you're wearing, Next!

(off-key) & It's hard to believe

that I couldn't see

& That you were always there beside me

& This feeling's like no other

& I want you to know

Uh... stop,

(high-pitched)

&... so lonely before I finally found

& What I've been looking...

&... for

(holding note)

Ah... Cindra,

What courage to pursue a note that has

not been accessed in the natural world,

Bravo! Brava!

Perhaps the spring musicale,

(crashing)

- & It's hard to believe that I could not see

- & Can't see

- & That you were right beside me

- & Beside me

- & Thought I was alone

- & Alone

- & With no one to hold

- & To hold

- & But you were right beside me

- & Beside me

(Darbus) Well, that was just...

... very disturbing,

Go see a counselor, Uhh,

Next!

Hey!

So you decided to sign up for something?

- Uh... No, You?

- No,

Um... why are you hiding behind a mop?

Your friends don't know you're here, right?

Right,

(& plays intro)

Thank you, Next,

Miss Darbus is a little... harsh,

- The Wildcat superstar's afraid?

- No! I'm not afraid, I...

- I'm just... scared,

- Me too... usually,

And for the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold

we only have one couple signed up,

Gabriella and Ryan,

I think it might be useful for you

to give us a sense of why

we gather in this hallowed hall,

What key?

Oh, we had our rehearsal pianist

do an arrangement,

Oh,

(whinnies like a horse)

Go!

& It's hard to believe that I couldn't see

(both) & You were always there beside me

& Thought I was alone with no one to hold

& But you were always right beside me

- & This feeling's like no other

- & I want you to know

& I've never had someone

that knows me like you do

& The way you do

& I've never had someone

as good for me as you

& No one like you

& So lonely before I finally found

& What I've been looking for

& So good to be seen,

so good to be heard

& Don't have to say a word

& For so long I was lost,

so good to be found

& I'm lovin' having you around

& This feeling's like no other

& I want you to know

& I've never had someone

that knows me like you do

& The way you do

& I've never had someone

as good for me as you

& No one like you

& So lonely before I finally found

& What I've been looking for

& Do-do-do

& Do do-do-do do-do

& Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

& Do-do-do-do

& Do do-do-do do-do

& Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

I told you not to do the jazz squares,

It's a crowd favorite,

Everybody loves a good jazz square,

(applause)

Well...

Are there any last-minute sign-ups?

Don't be discouraged, The theater club

needs more than singers, It needs fans too,

Buy tickets!

Oh, actually,

if you do the part with that particular

song, I imagined it much slow...

lfwe do the part?

Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim,

I've been in 17 school productions,

How many of your

compositions have been selected?

- This would be the first,

- Which tells us what?

- That I need to write you more solos?

- No, It tells us that you do not offer

direction, suggestion or commentary,

And you should be thankful

that me and Ryan can lift

your music out of its obscurity,

- Are we clear?

- Yes, ma'am, I mean, Gabriella,

Nice talking to you,

Any last-minute sign-ups?

- We should go,

- No? Good, Done,

I'd like to audition, Miss Darbus,

Timeliness means something in the world

of theater, young lady,

The individual auditions are long over

and there are simply no other pairs,

I'll sing with her,

Troy Bolton? Where is your sports posse

or whatever it's called?

- Team,

- Ah,

But I'm here alone,

Actually, I'm here to sing with her,

Yes, well, we take these shows very

seriously here at East High,

I called for the pairs audition,

and you didn't respond,

Free period is now over,

- She has an amazing voice,

- Perhaps the next musicale,

So, you're a composer?

You wrote the song

Ryan and Gabriella just sang?

And the entire show?

Well, that's really cool,

I can't wait to hear the rest of the show,

So, why are you so afraid of

Ryan and Gabriella?

- I mean, it is your show,

- It is?

Isn't the composer of a show kind of

like the playmaker in basketball?

Playmaker?

The one who makes everyone else

look good,

Without you there is no show,

You're the playmaker here, Kelsi,

I am?

Do you wanna hear how the duet's

supposed to sound?

& It's hard to believe that I couldn't see

& You were always there beside me

& Thought I was alone with no one to hold

& But you were always right beside me

& This feeling's like no other

& I want you to know

& That I've never had someone

that knows me like you do

& The way you do

& And I've never had someone

as good for me as you

& No one like you

& So lonely before I finally found

& What I've been looking for

& Ooh-ooh-ooh

Wow, That's nice,

Bolton, Evans - you have a callback,

Kelsi, give them the duet

from the second act,

- Work on it with them,

- All right,

If you guys wanna rehearse, I'm usually

here during free period and after school,

and even sometimes during biology class,

You can come and rehearse anytime,

Or come to my house for breakfast,

I have a piano, we can rehearse there,

After school, before school - whatever

works, After basketball class...

What?

(Gabriella) Callback? Aah!

"Callback for roles Arnold and Minnie

next Thursday, 3:30pm,

Ryan and Gabriella Montez,

Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton,"

Is this some kind of joke?

They didn't even audition!

- Maybe we're being punked?

- What?

Maybe we're being filmed right now,

Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!

Oh, shut up, Ryan!

What's wrong?

(Chad) What?

Uhh!

How dare she sign up! I picked out

the colors for my dressing room,

She hasn't even asked our permission

to join the drama club,

- Someone's gotta tell her the rules,

- Exactly,

- And what are the rules?

- Ohh!

& You can bet there's nothin' but net

when I am in a zone and on a roll

& But I got a confession,

my own secret obsession

& And it's making me lose control

& Everybody gather 'round

If Troy can tell his

secret, then I can tell mine,

- I bake,

- What?

I love to bake! Strudels, scones,

even apple pandowdy,

& Not another sound

Someday I hope to make

the perfect creme brulee,

& No, no, no, no!

No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& If you wanna be cool

follow one simple rule

& Don't mess with the flow

no, no

& Stick to the status quo

& Look at me and what do you see?

Intelligence beyond compare

& But inside I am stirring,

something strange is occurring

& It's a secret I need to share

& Open up, dig way down deep

Hip-hop is my passion,

I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Is that even legal?

& Not another peep!

It's just dancing,

I think it's cooler than homework,

& No, no, no, no!

No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& It is better by far

to keep things as they are

& Don't mess with the flow,

no, no

& Stick to the status quo

& Listen well, I'm ready to tell

about a need that I cannot deny

& Dude, there's no explanation

for this awesome sensation

& But I'm ready to let it fly

& Speak your mind and you'll be heard

If Troy wants to be a singer,

then I'm coming clean,

- I play the cello!

- Awesome! What is it?

- A saw!

- No, dude, it's like, a giant violin!

& Not another word

- Do you have to wear a costume?

- Coat and tie,

& No, no, no, no!

No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& If you wanna be cool,

follow one simple rule

& Don't mess with the flow,

no, no

& Stick to the status quo

& No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& It is better by far

to keep things as they are

& Don't mess with the flow,

no, no

& Stick to the status quo

& This is not what I want

& This is not what I planned

& And I just gotta say

& I do not understand

& Something is really

- & Something's not right

- & Really wrong

& And we've gotta get things back

where they belong

- & We can do it

- & Gotta play

- & Stick with what you know

- & We can do it

- & Hip-hop hooray

- & She has got to go

- & We can do it

- & Creme Brulee

& Keep your voice down low

- & Not another peep

- & No

- & Not another word

- & No

- & Not another sound

- & No

& Everybody quiet!

Why is everybody staring at you?

- Not me, you,

- Because of the callbacks?

I can't have people staring at me,

I can't,

& No! No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& If you want to be cool,

follow one simple rule

& Don't mess with the flow,

no, no

& Stick to the status quo

& No, no, no

& Stick to the stuff you know

& It is better by far

to keep things as they are

& Don't mess with the flow,

no, no

& Stick to the status

stick to the status

& Stick to the status quo

(all gasping)

(Gabriella) Aah!

I am so sorry,

You do not want to get into that, man,

- Too much drama,

- Yeah,

What is going on here?

Look at this! That Sharpay girl

just dumped her lunch on me!

On purpose! It's all part of their plan to

ruin our musical,

And Troy and his basketball robots

are obviously behind it,

Why do you think he auditioned?

After all the hard work you've

put into this show,

It just doesn't seem right,

- What's up?

- What's up? Oh, let's see...

You missed free-period workout

to audition for a heinous musical,

And now suddenly people are confessing,

Yeah, and Zeke,

Zeke is baking... creme brulee,

What's that?

Oh, a creamy custard

with a caramelized surface,

- It's really satisfying,

- Shut up, Zeke!

Look... do you see

what's happening here, man?

Our team is coming apart

because of your singing thing,

Even the drama geeks and

the brainiacs suddenly think that they can...

... talk to us,

- Look, the skater dudes are mingling,

- Yo!

Suddenly people think that they

can do other stuff,

Stuff that's not their stuff,

You're thinking about show tunes,

when we've got a playoff game next week,

Whoa!

Whoa!

- Ooh!

- (boy) Head's up!

- All right, Cards on the table right now,

- Huh?

You're tweaked because I put your stars

in detention and now you're getting even,

What are you talking about, Darbus?

Your all-star son

turned up at my audition,

Now, I give every student an even chance,

which is a long and honorable

tradition in the theater,

Something that you wouldn't understand,

But, if he is planning some sort of practical

joke in my chapel of the arts...

- Troy doesn't even sing,

- Oh, well, you're wrong about that,

But I will not allow my Twinkle Town

musicale to be made into farce,

- Twinkle Town?

- See? I knew it!

- Hey...

- I knew it!

Sounds like a winner,

Good luck on Broadway!

Is Sharpay really, really mad at me?

I said I was sorry,

Look, no one has beaten out Sharpay for

a musical since kindergarten,

I wasn't trying to beat anyone out,

We didn't even audition,

we were just singing,

You won't convince Sharpay of that,

If that girl could play both Romeo and

Juliet, her own brother would be aced out,

I told you it just happened, but I liked it,

A lot,

Did you ever feel like there's

a whole other person inside you

just looking for a way to come out?

Not really, No,

(bell ringing)

Let's go,

Hey, Sharpay, I thought since Troy Bolton's

gonna be in your show...

Troy Bolton is not in my show,

OK, um... well, I thought maybe

you could watch me play ball sometime,

- I'd rather stick pins in my eyes,

- Wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?

Evaporate, tall person!

I bake!

If that helps,

- Wow! It's like a jungle up here,

- Yeah, just like that cafeteria,

Well, I just humiliated myself into

the next century,

- No! Come on,

- So this is your private hideout?

Yeah, Thanks to the science club, Which

means my buddies don't know it exists,

You pretty much have the school wired,

don't you, Troy?

Seems to me like everyone on campus

wants to be your friend,

Unless we lose,

Well, I'm sure it's tricky

being the coach's son,

Makes me practice a little harder,

I guess,

I don't know what he'll say

about the singing,

- You worried?

- My parents friends are always saying,

"Your son's the basketball guy,

You must be so proud,"

Sometimes I don't wanna be

the "basketball guy."

I just wanna be a guy, You know?

I saw the way you treated Kelsi at

the audition yesterday,

Do your friends know that guy?

To them, I'm the playmaker dude,

They don't know enough

about you, Troy,

At my other schools I was

the freaky math girl,

It's cool coming here and being...

anyone I wanna be,

When I was singing with you

I just felt like... a girl,

You even look like one, too,

Remember in kindergarten how you'd meet

a kid and know nothing about them,

then ten seconds later you play

like you're best friends

because you didn't have to

be anything but yourself,

- Yeah,

- Singing with you felt like that,

Well, uh... I never thought about singing,

That's for sure,

Till you,

So you really wanna do the callbacks?

Hey, just call me freaky callback boy,

You're a cool guy, Troy,

But not for the reasons your friends think,

And thanks for showing me

your top-secret hiding place,

Like kindergarten,

(bell ringing)

(both sigh)

& We're soarin', we're flyin'...

(Troy singing)

& Breaking...

& Creating space between us...

& There's not a star in heaven that we...

& Flyin'

& There's not a star in heaven that we...

(whistle blows)

Let's go, guys! Make it sharp!

To the chest, come on! Pop it!

Come on, guys, Step with it!

Let's go!

Come on, move it! Let's go!

Come on, guys, focus! Focus!

Get your head in the game!

Move it!

- You seen Troy?

- No... Coach,

(blows whistle) Again, let's go!

(whistle blows)

That's it, guys, Let's hit the showers,

Good hustle, Let's see that in the game,

I, uh,, think I'm gonna stay a while,

Work on some free throws,

Since you missed practice, I think your

team deserves a little effort from you today,

Wow, So this is your real stage,

Yeah, I guess you could call it that,

Or just a smelly gym,

Whoa!

Don't tell me you're good at hoops, too,

You know, I once scored 41 points

at a league championship game,

- No way,

- Mm-hm, And the same day,

I invented the space shuttle

and microwave popcorn,

Oh! Microwave popcorn, Ha-ha, Funny,

- I've been rehearsing with Kelsi,

- Me, too, And, by the way,

I missed practice, So if I get kicked off

the team it'll be on your conscience,

- Hey, I wasn't the one who told you...

- Gabriella, chill,

Hey, that's traveling,

No, that's really bad traveling,

(laughing)

Miss! I'm sorry, this is a closed practice,

- Dad, practice is over,

- Not till the last player leaves,

- Team rule,

- Oh, I'm sorry, sir,

- Dad, this is Gabriella Montez,

- Ah, your detention buddy,

I'll see you later, Troy,

Nice meeting you, Coach Bolton,

You as well, Miss Montez,

Dad, detention was my fault,

not hers,

You haven't missed practice in three years,

That girl shows up...

That girl is named Gabriella,

She's very nice,

Helping you miss practice doesn't

make her very nice, Not in my book,

- Or your team's,

- Dad, she's not a problem,

- She's just a girl,

- But you're not just a guy, Troy,

You're the team leader,

What you do effects not only this team,

but the entire school,

And without you completely focused,

we're not gonna win next week,

The championship games -

they don't come along all the time,

- They're something special,

- Yeah, a lot of things are special, Dad,

But you're a playmaker...

not a singer, right?

Did you ever think maybe I could be both?

- What?

- Let's go,

What spell has this elevated-IQ

temptress girl cast

that suddenly makes you wanna be

in musical?

Look, I just did it, Who cares?

Who cares? How about your most

loyal best friend?

- Quiet in here, Mr, Danforth,

- It's him, Miss Falsaff, not me,

Look, you're a hoops dude,

not a musical singer person,

Have you seen Michael Crawford

on a cereal box?

- Who's Michael Crawford?

- Exactly my point,

He was the Phantom of the Opera

on Broadway,

Now my mom, she's seen

that musical 27 times,

and put Michael Crawford's picture

in our refrigerator,

Yeah, not on it, in it,

So my point is, if you play basketball,

you're gonna end up on the cereal box,

If you're in musicals, you'll

end up in my mom's refrigerator,

Why in her refrigerator?

One of her crazy diet ideas, I won't

attempt to understand the female mind,

It's foreign territory,

How can you expect the rest of us to be

focused on a game if you're off somewhere

in leotards singing "Twinkle Town"?

No one said anything about leotards,

Not yet, my friend, but just you wait,

Look, we need you, Captain,

Big time,

- Mr, Danforth,

- I tried to tell him, Miss Falsaff,

Really tried,

Something isn't right,

- Hey, look, We need to talk,

- Go,

They must be trying to figure out a way to

make sure Troy and Gabriella beat us out,

The jocks rule most of the school,

but if they get Troy into a musical,

then they've conquered

the entire student body,

And if those science girls get Gabriella

hooked up with Troy Bolton,

the scholastic club goes from drool to cool,

Ryan, we need to save our show from

people who don't know the difference

between a Tony Award and Tony Hawk,

Do you think that'll work?

It's the only way to save Troy and Gabriella

from themselves,

- So we on?

- Yeah,

- Good, So we start tomorrow then,

- OK, the first thing,

- Nice, Let's go,

- Cool,

(bell ringing)

So, my watch is 7:45 Mountain Standard

time, We synched?

- Whatever,

- Then we're on go mode for lunch, 12:05,

Yes, Chad, we're a go,

But we're not Charlie's Angels, OK?

I can dream, can't I?

(bell ringing)

"Spider" Bill Netrine,

class of '72,

He was the MVP in the league

championship game,

Sam Nedler, class of '02,

Also known as "Sammy Slamma Jamma."

Captain, MVP of the league

championship team,

The "Thunder Clap," Hap Hadden, '95,

Led the Wildcats to

back-to-back city championships,

- A legend,

- Yes, Legends, one and all,

But do you think that any of these Wildcat

legends became legends

by getting involved in musical auditions

days before the league championships?

- Get your head in the game!

- No,

These Wildcat legends became legends

because they never took

their eye off the prize,

Get your head in the game!

Who was the first sophomore ever

to make starting varsity?

- Troy!

- Who voted him team captain this year?

- Us!

- And who is gonna get their butts kicked

in Friday's championship game if Troy's

worried about an audition?

- We are,

- Guys, come on,

There's 12 people on this team,

not just me,

Just 12? Oh, no,

I think you're forgetting about one very

important 13th member of our squad,

- My dad,

- Yes, Troy,

Wildcat basketball champion,

class of 1981,

Champion, father, and now coach,

It's a winning tradition like no other,

From lowly Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon,

to early warriors, medieval knights,

All leading up to...

... lunkhead basketball man,

Yes, our culture worshiped the aggressor

throughout the ages

and we end up with spoiled, overpaid

bonehead athletes

who contribute little to civilization other

than slam dunks and touchdowns,

That is the inevitable world

of Troy Bolton,

But the path of the mind,

the path we're on,

ours is the path that

has brought us these people:

Eleanor Roosevelt, Frida Kahlo,

Sandra Day O'Connor,

Madame Curie, Jane Goodall,

Oprah Winfrey

and so many others

who the world reveres,

Uh, but, what is...?

I've got Kelsi waiting for me to rehearse,

Gabriella!

Troy Bolton represents one side

of evolution,

And our side, the side of education

and accomplishment

is the future of civilization!

This is the side where you belong,

Guys, if you don't know that I'll put

a 110% of my guts into that game,

then you don't know me,

- But we just thought...

- I'll tell you what I thought,

I thought that you're my friends,

Win together, lose together, teammates,

- But suddenly the girl... and the singing,

- Man, I'm for the team!

I've always been for the team,

She's just someone I met,

All right the singing thing is nothing.

A way to keep my nerves down.

It means nothing to me.

You're my guys and this is our team.

Gabriella is not important.

I'll forget about her, forget the audition

and we'll get that championship.

Everyone happy now?

Behold lunkhead basketball man,

So, Gabriella, we'd love to have you

for the scholastic decathlon,

Did you wanna grab some lunch?

Well, we'll be there if you wanna come,

- Wildcats!

- Get your head in the game!

Whoo!

- Let's go!

- (girl) Go, Wildcats!

& Everybody sing out

& Wildcats everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it

let's get to it, time to show the world

& Wildcats, sing along,

they really got it going on

& Wildcats in the house

everybody sing out

& Wildcats everywhere,

wave your hands up in the air...

(team) Troy, Troy, Troy...

& It's funny when you find yourself

& Looking from the outside

& I'm standing here but all I want

is to be over there

& Why did I let myself believe

& Miracles could happen?

& 'Cause now I have to pretend

that I don't really care

& I thought you were my fairy tale

& A dream when I'm not sleeping

& A wish upon a star that's coming true

& But everybody else could tell

& That I confused my feelings with the truth

& When there was me and you

& I swore I knew the melody

that I heard you singing

& And when you smiled you made me feel

like I could sing along

& But then you went

and changed the words

& Now my heart is empty

& I'm only left with used-to-bes

and once upon a song

& Now I know your not a fairy tale

& And dreams were meant for sleeping

& And wishes on a star

just don't come true

& 'Cause now even I can tell

& That I confused my feelings with the truth

& 'Cause I liked the view

& When there was me and you

& I can't believe

that I could be so blind

& It's like you were floating

while I was falling

& And I didn't mind

& Because I liked the view, ooh

ooh, ooh, ooh

& I thought you felt it too

& When there was me and you

(students chattering)

Hey, how you doin'?

I wanna talk to you about something,

And here it is: I know what it's like

to carry a load with your friends,

I get it, You've got your boys, Troy,

It's OK, So we're good,

Good about what?

I wanna talk about the final callbacks,

I don't wanna do the callbacks either,

Who are we trying to kid?

You've got your team and I've got mine,

I'll do the scholastic decathlon

and you'll win the championships,

It's where we belong,

- Go, Wildcats,

- But I...

Me neither,

(horn blows)

Gabriella?

(horn)

Go Wildcats!

Hey, Captain!

- What's with Troy?

- Don't worry about it,

(grunting)

(frustrated grunt)

Oh, hey!

- Troy! Hey,

- Hey, Troy!

Hey, um...

We just had another team meeting,

Oh... wonderful,

We had a team meeting about how

we haven't been acting like a team,

I mean us, not you,

- About the singing thing...

- I don't even wanna talk about it,

We just want you to know

that we're gonna be there,

- Cheering for you,

- Huh?

If singing is what you wanna do,

we should boost you up,

not tear you down,

Yeah, Win or lose, we're teammates,

That's what we're about, Even if you turn

out to be the worst singer in the world,

Which we don't know, because we

haven't heard you sing,

You're not gonna hear me sing, guys,

Because Gabriella won't even talk to me...

... and I don't know why,

We do,

I baked these fresh today,

You'll probably want to try one

before we tell you the rest,

Gabriella, we were jerks,

No, we were worse than jerks

because we were mean jerks,

We thought Troy

and the whole singing thing was

killing our chances of having you

on the scholastic decathlon team,

I heard what he had to say,

I'm on your team now, Done,

No, not done,

We knew that Chad could get

Troy to say things

to make you want to

forget about the callbacks,

We planned it,

and we're embarrassed and sorry,

No one forced Troy to say anything,

And you know what? It's OK,

We should prepare for the decathlon,

it's time to move on,

No, it's not OK,

The decathlon is whatever, but how you

feel about us, and even more, Troy -

- that's what really matters,

(whispers) We tried,

(dog barking)

Hi, uh... Just came to say I'm sorry,

- Hi, Miss Montez, I'm Troy Bolton,

- Oh, Troy!

(mouths) No,

Um... Gabriella is kind of busy with

homework, so now's not a good time,

I made a mistake, Miss Montez, and I

would really like to let Gabriella know that,

- Could you tell her I came by to see her?

- I will... Troy,

- Good night,

- Good night, Thank you,

(phone beeping)

(phone ringing in receiver)

(phone ringing)

- Hello?

- What you heard, none of that is true,

I was sick of my friends riding me,

so I said things to shut them up,

I didn't mean any of it,

You sounded pretty convincing to me.

The guy you met on vacation is more me

than the guy who said those stupid things,

The whole singing thing

is making the school whack,

You said so yourself, Everyone's

treating you differently because of it,

Maybe because I don't wanna

only be the basketball guy.

They can't handle it.

That's not my problem, it's theirs.

- How about your dad?

- And it's not about my dad.

This is about how I feel,

and I'm not letting the team down.

They let me down.

So I'm gonna sing. What about you?

- I don't know, Troy,

- Well, you need to say yes.

Because I brought you something.

What do you mean?

Turn around.

& This could be the start of something new

& It feels so right to be here with you

& Oh

& And now lookin' in your eyes

& I feel in my heart

& The start of something...

... new

It's a pairs audition,

(whistle blows, players yelling)

Whoo,

Yeah!

Zn4, and by doing that,

you end up with two...

... and two, Got it?

Yes!

What's happening?

Come here, Go ahead

and put five grams of this in,

and that causes it to change

from an acidic state,

Causing the color to change from

pink to blue,

Just like those pH strips,

Oh, gotta go, See you guys later!

Whoa!

You're late!

(both) &... strength to believe

& We're soarin'

& Flyin'

& There's not a star in heaven

that we can't reach

& Bop bop bop...

(Troy) & If we're tryin'

(both) & Yeah, we're breakin' free

(gasps)

Wow, They sound good,

(scoffs)

& Like a wave the ocean just...

We have to do something,

OK, our callbacks on Thursday

and the basketball game

and scholastic decathlon are on Friday,

Too bad all these events weren't

happening on the same day...

... at the same time,

That wouldn't work out because then Troy

and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make...

I'm proud to call you my sister,

I know,

(Darbus) I don't want to hear any more

about Troy and that Montez girl,

So, if you're telling me as co-presidents of

the drama club that changing the callbacks

would be what's best for our theater

program, I might actually agree with you,

Is that a yes?

& Bop bop bop, up to the top

& And wipe away your inhibitions

& Stomp, stomp, stomp

do the romp and strut your stuff

& Bop bop bop, straight to the top...

(Chad) No problem at all,

It was crazy, man,

Callbacks the same time as the game?

- And the scholastic decathlon,

- Why would they do that?

- I smell a rat named Darbus,

- I think two rats, neither named Darbus,

Do you know something about this,

small person?

Miss Darbus thinks

she's protecting the show,

but Ryan and Sharpay are

only concerned with protecting themselves,

Do you know what I'll do to

those two show dogs?

Nothing, We're not gonna do

anything to them,

Except to sing, maybe,

Now this is only gonna happen if

we all work together,

- Now who's in?

- You know I'm in,

(classroom chatter)

- A pi pie,

- (gasps)

- Oh, my goodness!

- Oh, my gosh!

What? Thank you!

- Oh, we have something for you too,

- Yeah, come here, look,

(both) Ta-da!

Oh... it's an equation,

Oh!

That's awful!

Stay right there, Watch,

From our team, to yours,

G - O - D - R - A - M - A- C- L - U - B

Exclamation point,

Well, seems we Wildcats are in for

an interesting afternoon,

Go,

G-O-D... dra,, Go dra... Go dray...

- Ugh!

- Drame?

(bell ringing, students yelling)

(rhythmic clapping)

How you feeling?

- Nervous,

- Yeah, me too,

- Wish I could suit up and play with you,

- Hey, you had your turn,

You know what I want from you today?

- The championship,

- Well, that'll come or it won't,

What I want is for you to have fun,

I know all about the pressure,

Probably too much of it has come from me,

What I really want is to see my son

having the time of his life

playing the game we both love,

You give me that, and I will sleep with a

smile on my face no matter what the score,

Thanks, Coach... uh...

... Dad,

(cheering, drummers drumming)

(announcer) Welcome to

the tenth annual Scholastic Decathlon.

The East High Wildcats

versus the West High Knights.

Hello! Right here, right here,

(vocal gibberish)

- Mah, mah, mah!

- Mah, mah, mah!

- Eeh! Eeh!

- Ow! Ow!

Stop!

- I trust you,

- Energy,

- (all) Whoo!

- Come on, let's do it,

(announcer) And now introducing

your East High Wildcats!

Let's go! Go!

...for this championship game

between East High and West High!

Casting the leads of a show is both

a challenge and a responsibility,

A joy and a burden,

I commend you and all other

young artists to hold out

for the moon, the sun and the stars,

Shall we soar together?

Sharpay and Ryan!

Mucho gusto!

Ay, que fabulosa!

(trills tongue) Ay! Ay! Ay!

- Arriba!

- Quien es bailar?

& Me la me

& I believe in dreamin',

shootin' for the stars

& Baby to be number one

you've got to raise the bar

& Kickin' and a scratchin',

grindin' out my best

& Anything it takes to climb

the ladder of success

(both) & Work our tails off every day

& Gotta bump the competition

blow them all away

- & Caliente!

- & Suave!

& Yeah we're gonna

& Bop, bop, bop

bop to the top

& Slip and slide and ride

that rhythm

& Jump and hop

hop till we drop

& And start again

& Zip zap zop

pop like a mop

& Scoot around the corner

& Move it to the groove

till the music stops

& Do the bop bop,

bop to the top

& Don't ever stop

bop to the top

& Gimme, gimme, shimmy, shimmy

Wildcats!

(announcer)... the coveted

championship trophy!

(cheerleaders cheering in background)

(blows whistle)

East High wins the opening tip,

pushing the ball up the court.

(ding)

(man) East High,

We did it!

Great job!

& Shake some booty and turn around

& Flash a smile in their direction

& Show some muscle

& Do the Hustle

All right, Wildcats, time for

an orderly exit from the gym,

(buzzing)

And West High pushes the ball around

the perimeter on the offensive end.

Nice ball movement by West High.

Driving the lane...

shot is up and...

(buzzer sounds)

We seem to be experiencing

some technical difficulties,

(whistle)

We've got a timeout on the court here.

We have a problem,

Stop the game, Stop the game,

Referee has signaled timeout.

Everyone please remain calm.

Go, go, go, go,

We'll get this figured out real soon,

In the meantime, per safety regulations,

we need to all make an orderly exit

from the gym, please,

Thank you,

(both) & Yeah, we're gonna

bop, bop, bop

- & Bop to the top

- & Wipe away your inhibitions

& Stump, stump, stump

do the romp

& And strut your stuff

& Bop, bop, bop

straight to the top

& Going for the glory

& We'll keep stepping up

and we just won't stop, stop

& Till we reach the top

& Bop to the top

(applause)

Oh, hi! Call me,

Do you see why we love the theater,

people? Well done!

Ah, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez,

Troy? Gabriella?

- They'll be here,

- The theater, as I have often pointed out,

waits for no one, I'm sorry,

Well, we are done here,

Congratulations to all,

The cast list will be posted,

Wait! Miss Darbus, wait!

- We're ready, we can sing,

- I called your names, twice,

- Miss Darbus, please! Please!

- Rules are rules!

(students murmur)

We'll be happy to do it again

for our fellow students,

I don't know what's going on here,

but in any event,

it's far too late

and we have not got a pianist,

- Well, that's show biz,

- We'll sing without a piano,

Oh, no, you won't,

Pianist here, Miss Darbus,

- You really don't wanna do that,

- Oh, yes, I really do,

Ready on stage,

Now that's show biz,

(Kelsi plays intro)

I can't do it, Troy,

not with all these people staring at me,

Hey, hey, look at me, right at me,

Right at me, Like the first time

we sang together, Remember?

Like kindergarten,

& We're soarin', flyin'

& There's not a star in heaven

that we can't reach

& If we're trying so we're breaking free

& You know the world can see us

& In a way that's different than who we are

& Creating space between us

till we're separate hearts

& But your faith it gives me strength

strength to believe

- & We're breakin' free

- & We're soarin'

& Flyin'

& There's not a star

in heaven that we can't reach

& If we're tryin'

& Yeah, we're breakin' free

- & Oh, we're breakin' free

- & Oh

& Can you feel it building

& Like a wave the ocean just can't control

& Connected by a feeling

Ooh, in our very soul

& Very soul, ooh

& Rising till it lifts us up

so everyone can see

& We're breakin' free

- & We're soarin'

- & Flyin'

& There's not a star in heaven

that we can't reach

- & If we're trying

- & Yeah, we're breaking free

- & Oh, we're breakin' free

- & Ooh!

- & Runnin'

- & Climbin'

& To get to that place

to be all that we can be

& Now's the time

& So we're breaking free

- & We're breaking free

- & Ooh, yeah

& More than hope, more than faith

& This is true, this is fate

& And together we see it comin'

& More than you, more than me

& Not a want, but a need

& Both of us breakin' free

- & Soarin'

- & Flyin'

& There's not a star in

heaven that we can't reach

& If we're tryin'

& Yeah, we're breaking free

& Breaking free

- & We're runnin'

- & Ooh, climbin'

& To get to the place

to be all that we can be

- & Now's the time

- & Now's the time

& We're breaking free

& Oh, we're breaking free

& Oh

& You know the world can see us

& In a way that's different than who we are

(applause and cheering)

Whoo!

- (boy) That's amazing!

- (girl) Amazing, yeah!

(announcer) And West High

pushin' the ball.

Fast break.

Looking for an open man.

Oh, but it's stolen by number heading back the other way!

East High has the ball!

Time is running down on the clock!

Looking for an open man.

Fake. Swing to the outside.

Ball on the perimeter.

Looks for a man on the inside.

Nice screen.

Shot's up! And it's good!

A 12-foot jump shot

as time expires for the victory!

East High has won the championship!

Your East High Wildcats are champions!

Congratulations, East High!

(crowd chants) Troy! Troy! Troy!

- Congratulations,

- Thanks,

Coming through! Coming through!

Coming through!

- (player) What team?

- (all) Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- Wildcats!

- Get your head in the game!

Oh, yeah, bro!

- I'm proud of you, son!

- Aw, thanks, Dad!

- Bravo!

- Brava!

- (boy) Troy, you're the man!

- No, you!

- Congratulations, Wildcat!

- What about your team?

We won too!

Yo! Team voted you the game ball,

Captain!

Yeah, thank you, Thanks a lot,

So... you're going with me to

the after-party, right?

- Like on a date?

- Must be your lucky day,

Chad just asked me out,

Well, congratulations,

I'll be the understudy

in case you can't make a show, so...

... break a leg,

In theater that means good luck,

Hey, Sharpay, I'm sorry you didn't get

the lead, but I think you're really good,

- I admire you so much,

- And, why wouldn't you? Now, bye-bye,

- Wait, I baked you some cookies,

- Ew,

- Nice game,

- Thanks,

Composer, here's your game ball,

You deserve it, playmaker,

- (all cheer)

- Yeah!

Whoo, that's what I'm talkin' about,

Here we go!

& Together, together,

together everyone

& Together, together,

come on, let's have some fun

& Together, were there for

each other every time

& Together, together

come on, let's do this right

& Here and now it's time for celebration

& I finally figured out

& Yeah, yeah

& That all our dreams

have no limitations

- & That's what it's all about

- & Come on, now

& Everyone is special in their own way

- & We make each other strong

- (both) & Each other strong

& Were not the same,

we're different in a good way

& Together's where we belong

& We're all in this together

& Once we know that we are

we're all stars and we see that

& We're all in this together

& And it shows when we stand

hand in hand

& Make our dreams come true

& Everybody now

& Together, together

together, everyone

& Together, together

come on, let's have some fun

& Together, we're there

for each other every time

& Together, together

come on, let's do this right

& We're all here and speaking out

with one voice

& We're gonna rock the house, yeah, yeah

& The party's on,

now everybody make some noise

& Come on, scream and shout

& We've arrived because we stuck together

& Champions one and all

& We're all in this together

& Once we know that we are

we're all stars

& And we see that

we're all in this together

& And it shows when we stand

hand in hand

& Make our dreams come

& We're all in this together

& When we reach, we can fly

know inside

& We can make it

& We're all in his together

& Once we see there's a chance

that we have and we take it

& Wildcats sing along

& Yeah, you really got it goin' on

& Wildcats in the house

& Everybody say it now

& Wildcats everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it

let's get to it

& Time to show the world

Hey!

Ho!

Hey! Ho!

All right, here we go!

& We're all in this together

& Once we know that we are

we're all stars and we see that

& We're all in this together

& And it shows when we stand

hand in hand

& Make our dreams come true

& We're all in this together

& When we reach, we can fly

know inside we can make it

& We're all in this together

& Once we see there's a chance

that we have and we take it

& Wildcats everywhere

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it

let's get to it

& Come on, everyone!

- Yeah!

- (giggles)

Whoo,

Whoo!

Yeah! Go,

(boy) Whoo,

& Wildcats sing along

& They really got it goin' on

& Wildcats in the house

& Everybody sing out

& Wildcats everywhere,

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it,

let's get to it

& Time to show the world

& Wildcats sing along

& Yeah, you really got it goin' on

& Wildcats in the house

& Everybody say it now

& Wildcats everywhere,

wave your hands up in the air

& That's the way we do it,

let's get to it

& Time to show...

(panting)

These cookies are genius!

The best things I've ever tasted!

Will you make some more for me, Zeke?

I might even make you a creme brulee,

High School Musical 2 Script

You must remember, young thespians,

learning is never seasonal.

So, do allow the shimmering lights

of summer to refresh and illuminate

- your fertile young minds.

- What's she talking about?

The future greets you

with its magic mirror,

reflecting each golden moment,

each emboldened choice.

Dude, Miss Darbus

has snapped her cap.

Dude, you're actually listening?

Yes, Jason.

So, what was your favourite

summer memory, Miss Darbus?

Summers have passed fleetingly

since I was your age,

but I remember each

with poignant clarity.

Summer. Summer.

Summer.

Summer.

- Summer.

- Summer.

- Summer.

- Summer.

- Summer. Summer.

- Ashland Shakespeare Festival of...

- Summer. Summer. Summer.

...'88 leaps fondly to mind.

What time is it?

Summertime

Hey

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right

Say it loud

What time is it?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out

Scream and shout

Finally summer's here

Good to be chilling out

I'm off the clock

The pressure's off

Now my girl's what it's all about

Ready for some sunshine

- For my heart to take a chance

- Oh, yeah

I'm here to stay, not moving away

Ready for a summer romance

Everybody's ready, going crazy

Yeah, we're out

Come on and let me hear you

say it now, right now

What time is it?

Summertime

Hey

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right

Say it loud

What time is it?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out

Scream and shout

Goodbye to rules

No summer school

I'm free to shop till I drop

It's an education vacation

And the party never has to stop

We've got things to do

We'll see you soon

And we're really gonna miss you all

Goodbye to you and you

And you and you

Bye-bye until next fall

Everybody ready, going crazy

yeah, we're out

Come on and let me hear you

say it now, right now

What time is it?

Summertime

Hey

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right

Say it loud

What time is it?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out

Scream and shout

No more waking up at 6:00 a.m.

'Cause now our time is all our own

Enough already, we're waiting

Come on, let's go

Go out of control

All right

Everybody

Yeah

Come on

School pride, let's show it

We're champions and we know it

Wildcats, yeah, are the best, yeah

Red, white and gold

When it's time to win, we do it

We're number one, we proved it

Let's live it up, yeah, party down

That's what this summer's all about

What time is it?

Summertime is finally here

Yeah

Let's celebrate

We wanna hear you

loud and clear now

School's out

We can sleep as late as we want to

It's our time

Now we can do

whatever we wanna do

What time is it?

It's summertime

We'll be loving it

Come on and say it again now

What time is it?

It's party time

Party time

Let's go and have the time of our lives

Let's go

Yeah

No, but seriously, guys,

this summer I gotta make bank.

My parents keep talking about

how much college is gonna cost.

Yeah, my folks are gonna match

whatever I make,

but I gotta get hired first.

Me, too. I'm saving up for a car,

so I can take that little hottie

on a proper date.

Gabriella.

I understand you've moved

every summer for the past five years,

and I'd hate to think today is goodbye.

No worries. My mom promised

I'm here until graduation next year.

Bless Mom's little heart.

Sharpay, we got off to a rough start,

but you really came through.

I mean, you helped me

with the winter musical.

I did?

Those vocal exercises?

See you.

Gabriella and I have

had, like, five job interviews,

but we keep getting beat out

by college kids.

Yeah, same here. I guess I'm back

in the babysitting business.

Hey, Martha. Hey, Taylor.

Hey, Kelsi, what are you planning

to do this summer?

Grow, write music. Grow.

Your summer activities consultant

has arrived.

Hopefully some of those activities

will include a job.

Hey, whatever happens, as long

as we're together, it's cool, right?

You promise?

Here's my promise.

- "T" as in Troy?

- Well, I... Yeah.

Hey, man, how's it going?

There you go, boss.

Hoops. Let's go.

Yeah, sure, sure.

We're not busy or anything. Let's go.

We could go to the movies,

download music.

Oh, I'm definitely teaching you

a twisted-flip on the skateboard.

Oh, and I have first-aid training,

so I can patch myself up afterwards.

All right!

"Going to movies, listening to music.

"And, golly, Troy,

I have first-aid training."

Oh, please.

Oh. Come here, Kelsi.

I have a summer job for you.

At our country club.

Our rehearsal pianist

is evidently moving.

Or hiding.

- Pardon?

- Sounds great.

Cheer up, Shar, it's summer.

We can do whatever we want to.

Everything changes.

Ryan, who's the absolute primo boy

at East High?

I'd say Troy Bolton has that category

pretty much locked up, don't you think?

And East High's primo girl?

- Just answer the question!

- Gosh, you?

Troy, Sharpay.

Sharpay, Troy. Sharpay...

Shar.

- It just makes sense.

- Evidently not to Troy.

But it's summer, Ry.

Everything changes.

What time is it?

Summertime

Hey

It's our vacation

What time is it?

Party time

That's right

Say it loud

What time is it?

The time of our lives

Anticipation

What time is it?

Summertime

School's out

Scream and shout

Nice workout, fellas.

- I'm starving.

- Me, too.

I'll tell you what. I'm seeing moves

I didn't see last season.

- Keep it coming, guys!

- Yeah. What team?

Wildcats!

All right!

Yo, time for milk.

- So, guys, how's the job hunt coming?

- The big zero.

- Girlfriend alert.

- Talk to me.

This is Thomas Fulton,

General Manager

of Lava Springs Country Club

here in Albuquerque.

I understand you've been looking

for summer work.

Hey, Troy, does Gabriella

still remember your name,

or did she find somebody new

to karaoke with this summer?

That sounds fantastic, Mr Fulton.

But how did you get my name?

Well, we've always had

a student summer work programme

here at Lava Springs.

So, are you ready?

Here's the thing. I know the most

amazing girl... I mean, student.

Straight A's, quintuple straight A's,

and it would be

so amazingly perfect if...

Man, he's really working someone.

It can't be Gabriella.

Whenever she calls, he just blushes.

Yeah, I never said that.

Yes!

- What's up, dog?

- Nothing. Nothing. Nothing!

Okay. I'll tell you what,

you guys stick together this summer,

you work on the game,

and we are talking back-to-back

- championships next fall.

- Yeah!

Can we all redirect this energy

by carrying in the groceries?

- Yes, Mrs Bolton.

- Yes, Mrs Bolton.

Hey, we're kicking off another

hot summer here in Albuquerque.

So, for those cool enough

to have a convertible,

crank up the sound,

breathe that fresh air,

and say hello to summer!

Miss Evans, Mr Evans,

looking very sharp this summer.

Welcome back to Lava Springs.

Thank you, Charles.

Hi, boy!

Oh, can you find

some shade for my car?

- Even if we have to plant a tree.

- Fulton.

And may I say, welcome back.

It's good to be home.

Are the flyers ready?

This year we embossed the flyers

for the show.

Inspired.

I plan to limit member talent

auditions to 30 seconds each.

Amateur performers are very...

- Draining?

- Yes.

Understood.

And should I...

We be so fortunate as to win

the Star Dazzle Award again.

But where would we put it?

We're planning on expanding

the trophy case.

The designs are in my office.

- Fulton, you are so efficient.

- Well...

The staffing matter we discussed?

Done. With discretion.

Fabulous.

- Oh, stop it. Yes. Yes.

- Ryan!

- Sharpay!

- Girls.

Your chaise in its usual spot,

Miss Evans?

Thank you, Javier.

Emma, Jackie and Lea, east of me.

Oh, and you'll be a prince to angle our

chaises on the hour, as the sun moves.

Well, thanks to the kind words

from your mother last season,

I've been promoted.

But, no worries,

I'll make sure that the new lifeguard

is fully briefed

on just how you like things.

So, what's the theme of

the summer talent show, Sharpay?

- Redemption.

- Love it.

It was a very trying year, ladies.

My drama department

was invaded by outsiders,

singers coming from the chemistry lab

and locker room. Shocking, really.

Sis, we've got the pool, the entire club,

and the whole summer to enjoy it.

And the spa has been redone.

There's a guacamole facial and

a seaweed body scrub on the menu.

What could be more fabulous?

- More ice.

- Right away, Miss Evans.

It's out with the old

And in with the new

Goodbye, clouds of grey

Hello, skies of blue

A dip in the pool

A trip to the spa

Endless days in my chaise

The whole world according to moi

Excuse me.

Thank you.

Iced tea imported from England

Lifeguards imported from Spain

Towels imported from Turkey

And turkey imported from Maine

We're gonna relax and renew

You go do

I want fabulous

That is my simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger and better and best

I need something inspiring

to help me get along

I need a little fabulous

Is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops

Where is my pink Prada tote?

I need my Tiffany hair-band

Then I can go for a float

A summer like never before

I want more

She wants fabulous

That is her simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger and better and best

She needs something inspiring

to help her get along

She needs a little fabulous

Is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool

Fabulous splash

Read my lips.

Fabulous parties

Even fabulous trash

Fabulous fashion

No.

Fabulous bling

Yeah.

She's got to have fabulous everything

Nothing to discuss

Everything's got to be perfect for...

Me!

She wants fabulous

That is her simple request

All things fabulous

Bigger and better and best

She needs something inspiring

to help her get along

She needs a little fabulous

Is that so wrong?

This won't do

That's a bore

That's insulting

I need more

I need, I need, I need

I need, I need, I need

I need fabulous

I want fabulous

Fabulous hair, fabulous style

Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile

Oh, I like what I see

I like it a lot

Is this absolutely fabulous?

Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous

Absolutely.

Not.

Yeah!

I got you. I got you. It's okay.

- What are you doing here?

- I'm the new lifeguard.

Wait, are you a member here?

I told you to hire Troy Bolton,

not the entire East High student body!

You told me to hire Troy Bolton.

"Whatever it takes."

Well, why didn't you warn me

about the rest of them?

I did discuss the matter

with the Lava Springs board, of course.

The board. You mean, our...

Mother!

Gabriella Montez and the Wildcats?

Mother, how could you?

Think of your future, kitten.

These are your school chums,

not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff.

These are not my chums!

They'll steal my talent show.

And what fresh talent

you'll have for your summer show.

Mother, did you hear what I just said?

Ryan, talk to Mother.

- Hi, Mom.

- Ducky! How's my dashing boy?

Tell pumpkin if she worries too much,

she'll get frown lines.

Namaste.

- I want them out!

- But your mother specifically said...

Oh, don't mention

that backstabbing yogini to me!

If you can't fire them,

make them wanna quit.

I'm hoping Chef Michael's

gonna teach me

the art of Austrian flake pastry.

And Sharpay's gonna be

where I work every day.

How much better can summer get?

Right? Right?

- A real dream come true.

- Lf you actually get to know her,

- I mean she's...

- Dude.

Hey, I didn't even know

Sharpay's parents owned this place.

Mr Fulton just said, you know,

there's Wildcat fans at Lava Springs,

and jobs are available.

So, I said let's go for it.

Inspiring, Mr Bolton. Truly inspiring.

However, what we're looking for

from all of you,

is not inspiration, but perspiration.

Confirming assignments.

Bolton, Danforth, waiters.

And, when needed, caddies.

What?

Miss McKessie,

I'm told that you're efficient.

- Well...

- Prove it.

You'll handle member activities.

Keep me in sight at all times.

Kelsi, piano.

Lunchtime and cocktail hour.

That means mood music,

not new music.

Capisce?

Martha, chopping, cutting,

preparing plates.

Do complete the summer

with the equal amount of digits

I assume you currently possess.

Oh, Zeke, you will assist Chef Michael

in the...

The promised land.

You hold on to that.

Mr Fulton, Your Excellency, sir,

would it be okay if we draw straws

to see who has to wait on Sharpay?

Please, none of you

will be waiting on Sharpay.

Oh, yes. Snap.

- You will be serving Miss Evans.

- Who's that?

Always address our members as Mr,

Mrs, or Miss. Let's practise.

- Do we have to?

- Shall we?

"Miss Evans,

would you care for lemonade?"

Actually, I'm not Miss Evans. I'm Jason.

- It smells so good and I am so hungry.

- No, wait. You don't...

- No, no, no.

- What's for lunch?

Miss Montez.

It would seem your lunch break

does not start for 3.5 minutes.

I do hope no members drowned

in your absence.

Henceforth, do clock in

and out on time.

Three infractions of any kind,

and your employment is terminated.

Capisce?

Chop, chop, chop.

- Okay, that man officially scares me.

- Yeah.

Suddenly, I'm beginning to miss

detention with Miss Darbus.

- How sick is that?

- Come on.

We got a hoop out back,

two free meals a day,

and we only have to wear

these stupid outfits on duty.

All for one, and one for all. All right?

- This is our summer. Now, what team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

Come on.

How did we get from the top of

the world to the bottom of the heap?

I don't recall you mentioning

the boss is such a creep

We still have the ingredients

to make this summer sweet

Well, we got rags instead of riches

And all these dirty dishes

Just wish I had three wishes

Okay, guys, break it up.

We've got to work, work

to work this out

We'll make things right

The sun will shine

If we work, work, there'll be no doubt

We can still save the summer

if we work this out

Dude, what have you gotten us into?

Come on.

We can totally turn this thing around!

I'd rather face a seven footer

straight up in the post

Yeah

That sure beats hanging here

And burning someone's toast

I needed Benjamins

But this ain't worth the stress

Maybe there's a better way

to fix this greasy mess

We're a champion team

A well-oiled machine

And we've faced tougher problems

than this

I know it's a grind

But I'm sure we can find

A way to have fun

while we get this job done

We've got to work, work

to work this out

We'll make things right

The sun will shine

We got to work, work

There'll be no doubt

If we all come together

We can work this out

Let's work it!

Tell me what you want

Tell me what you need

A little bit of sugar

A little bit of butter

It's the perfect recipe

Payday

It'll taste so sweet

Payday

Good enough to eat

Gonna make some motion pictures

Hit the mall with all my sisters

Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers

Kick it with the music mixers

Buy a ride that suits my style

Lounge around the pool awhile

Make a date with my favourite girl

We've got it made

Whoa, we've got to work, work

to work this out

We'll make things right

The sun will shine

If we work, work, there'll be no doubt

We can still save the summer

If we work this out

Work this

Got to work this

We can work this out

So, can we work this out?

Yeah, we can work it out.

Send the waiters right in.

Miss me? Of course you did.

Hey, you ever been on a golf course?

We're employees, Troy. Not members.

And I don't play golf.

Who said anything about golf?

Are you sure it's okay for us

to be out here?

Yeah, unless the jackrabbits turn us in.

So, how's kitchen duty?

Oh, you know, the team that

washes dishes together, wins together.

My mom said summer jobs look good

on college applications.

All part of the frightening concept

called "our future."

Are you worried?

Hey, college costs a fortune.

My parents are saving pennies,

unlike the people at this place.

You're a cinch for a scholarship.

I'm only as good as whatever happens

next season. It's...

I always liked the idea of

being in charge of my future,

until it actually started happening.

So, let's just think about right now,

because I've never been in one place

for an entire summer,

and this means a lot to me,

especially being here with...

Such an outstanding peanut-butter

and-jelly-sandwich maker like me?

I want to remember this summer, Troy.

- Here, catch.

- Oh, I love this game.

- Ready?

- Go.

- Beautiful.

- Very nice! Oh. Your turn.

- You didn't catch a single one of them.

- You...

That was so bad.

Fulton, when I was

on the fourth fairway today,

it seemed bone dry.

Oh, no way!

Could you tell maintenance

to give it a little extra splash?

No way!

- May I have this dance?

- Why, of course you may.

Let's go then.

You are gonna get so wet!

Yeah!

Keep an eye on them tomorrow

and keep me posted.

Why are you smiling?

No worries, Ryan.

This is our turf, remember?

First a break-time infraction,

now frolicking on the golf course.

We are not off to an auspicious start,

are we, Miss Montez?

Actually, Mr Fulton, this was my idea,

so she's...

How gallant, but irrelevant.

We won't allow this to happen again,

will we?

Good morning, everybody.

- Good morning.

- Good morning.

- Smells good. That smells good.

- Hey, Martha.

- Hey.

- Hey, Jason.

- Hey, morning.

- What's up?

Yeah

You are the music in me

- Sounding good, Kels.

- Thanks.

Actually, I need to go get ready

for the ladies' luncheon.

Won't exactly be rocking out.

You know, I am so excited

about the club's talent show.

I mean, the employees

get to do a number,

and I have ideas for everyone.

You guys can sing the lead,

and maybe Zeke and Chad

can do backup,

and everyone can dance.

Big timeout on that one.

My singing career began and ended

with the East High Winter Musical.

I'm just here to make a cheque

and sneak in the pool after work.

That's... That's really it.

What was that

you were playing a minute ago?

Oh, it's... It's nothing. It's just nothing.

What's this?

Well, I was thinking

if you'd do the show,

that I wanted to be ready,

and I wrote this for you guys.

Come on. Go.

Yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once upon a time"

Make you listen, there's a reason

When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter, or happy ever after

You're harmony to the melody

That's echoing inside my head

A single voice above the noise

And like a common thread

You're pulling me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met

Can't explain it

There's no name for it

I sang you words I've never said

- And it was easy

- So easy

Because you see the real me

As I am, you understand

And that's more than

I've ever known, oh

To hear your voice above the noise

And know I'm not alone

Oh, you're singing to me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing

We got the power to sing what we feel

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside

Oh, yeah

Oh, yeah

- Oh, yeah

- Yeah, yeah, yeah

You are the music in me

Oh, yeah

Oh, yeah

You are the music in me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

We belong

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

It's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Oh yeah

Oh yeah

You are the music in me

Yeah

- Oh, I love that song.

- Great job, Kels.

Oh, I've got the talent show sign-up

sheet right here. Are you in?

Maybe we can work this out,

but only if we're all in this together.

Yeah!

This is going to be fantastic.

I'm going to coordinate rehearsal

to coincide with all of our schedules.

Goldenthroat, this is Jazz Square.

We may have trouble.

Now, it's an amazing song,

but Kelsi didn't write it for us.

Hi, Mom.

- Seaweed scrub, darling?

- Maybe later.

Ryan, it might be wonderful

if Troy participates in our talent show.

What? If he sings with Gabriella

then our whole show is going to be

the "Troy and Gabriella Show."

I'm not certain Gabriella

is ideally suited

to help Troy realise his full potential

at Lava Springs.

Mommy, what time

is Daddy gonna be here?

We tee off at noon. Join us?

Love to.

Up. And how shall

we get to the food today, sir?

- I don't know, perhaps skipping.

- Very well then.

Shall we?

Hipty scouty, hipty skipty,

hipty skipty, hipty skipty...

Danforth, Bolton,

you're caddying today.

$40 a bag. You've been requested.

- What?

- By who?

Dude, who cares?

For $40, I'd caddy for Godzilla.

Close, very close.

Thank you.

- Thanks.

- Thanks, man.

Hey, boys! So, Troy, I thought

it was time for you to meet my parents.

Enchantée.

- Awesome.

- Hi.

Hello.

So, where's your dad?

Hi, Daddy!

Where's the first tee

and what's the course record?

I'm just kidding. I built the course

myself and I hold the record,

but who's counting? Princess.

- Son, you've been working out.

- Yoga.

Bring that around, there you go.

Quite a season you boys had.

Oh, Troy played

for the golf team, too, Daddy.

Oh, versatile. How about you, son?

- Baseball. Track and field.

- Outstanding.

Might come in handy the way

I play golf. Fair warning.

Fore!

- Brilliant, darling. Brilliant.

- Lovely.

Chad, you'll be caddying for Mother.

Troy, Daddy.

Daddy.

Bravo!

Brilliant. Let's take a walk.

- Is that a new outfit?

- Yes, just this morning. And yours?

This old thing? I got it last week.

Come on, Chad.

What do you think?

Well, it's 190 to the pin,

downhill lie, elevated green.

I'd go with a full five, sir.

Hi.

- Nice call.

- All right.

Princess, grab your pitching wedge.

This one's yours.

Thanks, Daddy.

Line it up.

That's my girl.

That girl needs to take up knitting.

Or some sport

where she can only injure herself.

- I'm in the sand.

- Me, too.

Knees, hips, shoulders, hat.

Good. Drill it.

Backboard.

Yes!

That's my boy.

- Where...

- I have no idea.

Gabriella! Dinner tonight?

Sneak a swim?

Troy!

- Oh, lovely, darling.

- Nice.

Daddy, why not let Troy try a shot?

- Of course. Of course.

- No, I shouldn't.

- Come on.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah!

- Yes, sir.

- Are you sure it's okay, Mr Evans?

- It sure is.

- Give it a ride.

- Thank you.

- Here you go, Daddy.

- Thank you, dear.

- That's a beautiful swing.

- Really beautiful.

That is a beautiful swing.

- That was awesome.

- Thanks, man.

- Come on! What do you say we...

- What? I don't know.

Off we go.

I'm saving up for a car.

I'm saving up for a car.

Well, Tiger Woods would

have been proud to make that putt!

What a shame that Troy

is only bussing dishes all summer,

given that he's a potential star

for your alma mater, Daddy.

I've seen Troy play basketball.

I think the U of A Redhawks

will be very interested in him.

That's inspired, Daddy.

Troy is very concerned about college.

- Really?

- Yeah.

- How's Coach Bolton these days?

- Oh, fantastic.

Outstanding.

What?

Oh, next time

I see Country Club Princess,

I'm gonna launch her and her pink cart

straight into the lake.

I'll build the ramp, buddy.

Danforth, this is a kitchen,

not a day spa.

You and Jason suit up for dinner duty

in the dining room.

Bolton, you have five minutes

to change and come with me.

In case you're not familiar

with this particular item,

it goes around your neck,

like a dog collar.

Chop-chop.

- And she stepped on the ball.

- I did not.

- Yes, you did.

- I can believe that.

Hey! Here's our superstar.

Troy Bolton, this is Peter.

- Peter. Good to meet you.

- How are you?

- This is Claire.

- Hello.

- And you know the family.

- Hello.

This kid's pretty handy on the fairways

as well as the hard court.

Bet you worked up yourself an appetite

lugging those bags

all over the place, huh?

Yeah, yeah. A little bit.

What do you say we get some food,

and we can talk about your future.

- My future?

- Yeah, sit down.

Have a seat.

Daddy's on the board of directors

at the University of Albuquerque.

So, Troy, I saw your

championship game. I mean, wow!

That last-second shot at the buzzer...

Outstanding.

Actually, my teammates here

stole the ball,

otherwise I wouldn't have

had a chance...

Oh, you're much too modest, Troy.

You were voted MVP

for the entire season.

This shirt positively screams

for a Windsor knot.

- Thank you.

- Let me get that for you.

You know, we've got a heck of

a basketball programme over at U of A,

and an excellent

scholarship programme as well.

Scholarship?

Yeah. You know,

between the two of us here,

we... We pull a little weight over

at the school.

Well, time flies when you're having fun,

but Mr Fulton will probably

want me clocking out.

Come on. Don't be silly.

You haven't had any dessert,

and we haven't talked about golf, yet.

Oh, basketball and golf are

just the beginning with Troy, Daddy.

Have you heard him sing?

Oh, triple threat.

Oh, how wonderful.

Troy can participate in the talent show.

Oh, come on, Troy.

Give them a sample. Kelsi!

Kelsi. No, actually my voice is...

Is feeling a little bit hoarse tonight,

you know, all the talking.

But thank you very much for the food

and the golf and everything.

It was amazing.

But you will sing some other time,

though? With me. Promise?

- Promise.

- Perfect.

Dessert?

Sorry I'm late!

Give me two more minutes.

Nice tie. Your shoes

don't match though. Kidding.

Honey, two minutes is being late,

but an hour is approaching a felony.

Just because Troy's a nice guy, doesn't

mean he's immune to boy disease.

Boy disease?

Yeah, forgetting things

he shouldn't forget.

Oh, so now you're a boy expert?

My older sister has 10 rules

about boy behaviour,

and nine of them involve boys

forgetting things

they should never forget,

like dinner dates.

Well, it wasn't an official date

type of thing.

Rule number three,

all dates are official,

whether the boy knows it or not.

- You're not done.

- But I'm done for the day, sir.

And actually, I have a date.

Mr Bolton, you're under

the mistaken impression

I'm interested in what you have to say.

Just follow me.

- But I...

- No more speaking.

- Hey, where are we going?

- Please, Mr Bolton.

- How long is this gonna take?

- Watch your step. Insurance issues.

I'm supposed to have a date tonight.

But the evening is young

and so are you.

Well, where are we?

Hold your applause until the very end.

What the heck? Mr Fulton?

A long time ago

In a land far away

Lived the pineapple princess, Tiki

She was sweet as a peach

In a pineapple way

But so sad that she hardly speaky

Still, if you listen well

You'll hear her secret wish

Aloha, everybody, my name is Tiki.

I long to free

A truly remarkable fish

My sweet prince

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Makahiki malihini who

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Ooh

Hawana waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

Ryan, the fog!

She dreams of a boy

Who is under a spell

That has left him all wet and scaly

I sing from my heart

Of the power of love

Just a girl with a ukulele

- Come to me

- Come to her

- My sweet one, and be still

- Be still

I'll grasp your tail

Then stroke each tender gill

My sweet prince

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Makahiki malihini who

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Ooh

Hawana waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

Now this is where we lead

into the whole Kabuki thing.

The clouds turned grey

And the big sky cried

And the ocean had a fit

Ryan! Where's my ocean?

Then the wind went whoosh

And thunder cracked

And mighty Mount Fufu spit

Mighty Mount Fufu spit

Tiki, Tiki

Want to speaky, speaky, speaky

With the mighty spirit Fufu

Tiki, Tiki

Want to speaky, speaky, speaky

- The words I will not mince

- Word!

Please make a man

Of my fresh fish prince

This is real fish talk. No lie.

And then the fish turns

into a gorgeous prince and sings...

I'm Prince Humu

Humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

No. No way.

Makahiki malihini who

With me.

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Hawana waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

Everybody!

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Makahiki malihini who

Humu, humu, nuku, nuku, a pua'a

Hawana waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

Waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

Waka, waka, waka

Niki pu, pu, pu

One minute.

We'll talk about this later.

So, you love it?

Look, you ever tried just singing?

I mean, without all the lights and sets

and, like, backup people?

Well, it'd be much harder

to get applause that way.

I'm not talking about applause.

I'm talking about hanging out

with friends.

You know, doing nothing,

and singing for fun.

Wait a minute. Not doing anything.

That might work.

A dark stage, a single spotlight.

We break out of darkness

into the circle of light.

- Wait, "we"?

- No set, no frills.

- Oh, man.

- Simple.

Dramatic. Just you and me.

That is such a great idea, Troy.

We could do it at our club talent show.

Look, I'm here to work.

Sharpay, I already told you

being onstage really is your thing,

it's not mine.

It could be our thing.

Time out on that one, okay?

I've got an "our thing,"

it's with Gabriella, and...

And I'm very late for her, so I got to go.

- But the show could be so amazing...

- I love your shoes.

- You like them?

- I really do.

I bought them in New York.

I have them in nine colours.

Girls! Again from the top.

Hey, lifeguard!

You're crazy, Wildcat!

And so late, but I brought food,

a few little candles.

I'm good for a poolside picnic.

What do you say?

Zeke even made desserts.

But first, I dare you to jump in.

You know we're not supposed

to be in the pool. Club rules.

Cramp!

I need a lifeguard!

Rescue me! Rescue me!

Here I come!

Thanks for coming in. Follow me.

Oh, listen.

You know, right now, with you,

it's finally starting to feel like summer.

Yeah, it is.

The water bugs are back.

Look, Mr Fulton, this was my idea,

she had nothing to do with it.

I generously overlooked

your previous break violation,

but then came the golf course jaunt,

and now this. Two strikes.

Don't get a third. Out of the pool.

Sharpay's dad let me play a few holes

and then invited me to dinner

with some U of A alumni.

Really?

And they were talking

about scholarships,

while Jason and Chad

were, like, serving me.

And getting paid for it. It's called a job.

You were invited,

nothing wrong with that.

Yeah. I don't know. It felt weird.

I love that you've got the team

working together,

but you're not gonna be

a Wildcat forever.

The team is now, and that's... It's good,

but everybody's got their own future.

I'm not sure I know what you mean.

Well, when you graduate,

lots of people are gonna be

chasing the same opportunities.

There's nothing wrong with

keeping your eye on the prize.

In fact, if you don't, you get left behind.

Yeah, I know, I'm just saying,

I didn't get my friends jobs at the club

so they could sit and watch me

eat in the dining room.

You know, I'm just saying

never be ashamed of attention,

as long as you've earned it.

You know, a scholarship's special,

that's why there's only a few

to go around.

Yeah, yeah. I get it, Dad.

Okay. So, how was the food

at Lava Springs?

Insanely good.

- Take it out for a spin.

- No way.

Well, you didn't think I was going

to drive this heap, did you?

Yes! Yes!

Okay, bring those knees up as high

as you can and circle those arms.

Hey, water bug. Last night was so fun.

I really didn't mean

to get you in trouble.

Same here.

- So, maybe today we can have our...

- Troy?

What time is your lunch break?

Troy!

- 1:30.

- 1:30, great.

Free cheeseburgers are on me.

Everybody looks great. Awesome job.

Okay, now, some jumping jacks.

Hey. What is she up to?

- Who knows?

- Believe me, she does.

I'm sorry I'm late, Mr Fulton,

but about the pool thing last night,

you can't blame Gabriella...

- I'm promoting you.

- You're what?

There's an opening

as an assistant to the golf pros.

Salaried job, no clocking in.

- But, I...

- $500 a week, plus tips.

What? Per week?

Oh, my... That's off the hook!

I think it sounds very manageable.

Shall we?

Bolton!

- Wait. So you want me to teach golf?

- To kids. Oh, the joy.

- But, sir, I don't think I'm qualified.

- Worry not.

Simply show the little angels

which end of the club to hold,

tee the ball up, then duck.

In addition, the board is extending

membership privileges to you.

You have complete use

of club facilities, but do so prudently,

meaning, fellow Wildcats? Not.

Congratulations.

You'll find an appropriate choice

of clothing here.

Do not mix checks with plaids,

blue with browns,

and avoid wearing white socks

at all cost.

Leave your shoes outside the locker,

they will be buffed and polished

each evening.

Yes! Oh, man!

Save it for the first tee.

And to get there,

this might come in handy.

That's the key to your golf cart.

Number 14.

The same number that's on your

basketball uniform, so I'm told.

Questions?

How did this happen?

It would seem that the Evans family

thinks you have untapped potential.

Young man,

the future is full of uncharted waters,

and this family has real clout,

so I suggest you take the ride.

Yeah.

Italian.

Awesome, junior golfers!

You guys look amazing!

Hey! Hey! Slow down, champ.

Slow down.

Save some for the other kids.

There you go.

Cool shorts, buddy.

All right. Hey. Hey, cutie.

Try holding the club that way,

you're going to hit it way farther.

All right. Nice backswing, man.

Nice backswing.

Good job, killer. Make the ball fear you.

You look good. Great job, everybody.

Good job, guys!

- Bolton. Bolton. Your 11:30 is here.

- Thanks, man.

Good luck, buddy.

Troy!

Oh, man.

- Cool balls.

- Thanks.

You're welcome.

By the end of summer,

you'll have me playing like a pro.

Yeah.

If I live that long.

I'm so excited about the show.

Oh, and don't worry.

We'll find something great to do.

Look, Sharpay, I already told you,

singing really isn't my thing.

And here's the best news,

all the Redhawk boosters will be there.

- Really?

- Of course.

We'll lock up your scholarship

with a high "C" right from centre stage.

We're all in this together, right?

Your parents have been really,

really nice, Sharpay,

but singing with you

isn't a part of my job.

I know,

just something you promised to do.

Remember?

You look fabulous in your new clothes,

by the way.

- You like the shoes? They're Italian.

- Nice.

Let me show you how this is done.

It's really easy.

Just line up to your target.

Nice, easy backswing.

- Hey, Gab.

- Hey!

That girl's got more moves than

an octopus in a wrestling match.

- Nah. He knows how to swim.

- Yeah. Troy can handle himself.

I did overhear him asking her

for her opinion

on his new Italian golf shoes.

He didn't ask me.

So, wake up, sister! She's basically

offering him a college education

just to sing with her in the talent show.

- Troy would never do that.

- You got eyes, use them.

- Let's go eat.

- Yeah, I got to go. Hey, see you later?

- Okay.

- Okay.

You're going to take it back

and through.

- Troy, Fulton wants you in the lobby.

- Fantastic. Thank you. See you.

And she steps on the ball.

- Troy Bolton. This is...

- I've seen them all play at U of A.

Oh, all right.

Well, come scrimmage at our gym.

It'll be good for your game.

- Play with you guys?

- Yeah. Let's get down, bro.

- Awesome.

- All right.

- Let's all get some awesome lunch.

- Yeah.

I knew it! Coral blue!

It's perfect for your skin tone.

And mine, too!

We are majorly skin-tone compatible,

Troy.

- I have no idea what that means.

- You don't need to. I'm here for you.

- Who's hungry?

- Let's eat.

I mean, how can you hit the ball

straight if your clubs don't trust you?

- That's the key. So, it's all in the grip.

- Okay.

You got to hold it just right.

That looks great.

Hey, I almost forgot.

I ordered Swiss on my burger.

So, go ahead and check it out, man.

Try it. See what you think.

Danforth, table three

needs more iced tea.

Now, rotate your hands over the top.

- Put your thumb on that side.

- Okay.

There you go, man. You're good.

I'll see you on the course.

- Yeah. Let's do it, man.

- Yeah.

- Zeke! Troy wants Swiss.

- Coming right up.

You know, you were right.

There's a guy out there

that looks just like Troy Bolton,

but I have no idea who he really is.

Oh, hey.

Kelsi's got some great new ideas

- to spice up the talent show. It's got...

- I'm thrilled.

That new duet

that Troy and Gabriella sang? I need it.

- Actually, it's not available.

- Repeat.

Well, it's something I wrote

for Troy and Gabriella,

just in case they decide to...

You're an employee,

not a fairy godmother. Let's have it.

Transpose it into my key. Troy and I

will be doing it in the talent show.

Oh, and brighten up the tempo.

We'll need to keep people awake.

What about our song?

- What about Humu Humu?

- Change in plans.

What am I supposed to do

with my Tiki Warrior outfit?

Save it for Halloween, go to a luau,

sell it online. I don't know!

But in the meantime,

keep an eye on those Wildcats.

If they're planning on

being in the show,

which I doubt,

once they hear about Troy and me,

I don't want any surprises.

Oh, and don't worry,

I'll find a song for you

somewhere in the show.

- Or the next show.

- Really?

Don't strain yourself, slick.

Entertainers are so temperamental.

Transpose!

Look at you.

- Go, team.

- Yeah. It's a gift from the guys.

The "guys"?

Oh, you mean all those tall people?

Yeah. Yeah.

Hey, look. I got to go in a minute,

but I'll be back in about an hour.

I'll pick you up in my new truck

and we'll go to a movie. I promise.

"Promise" is a really big word, Troy.

Yeah. I know.

And we've got

the staff baseball game after work.

Remember, you "promised"

that you'd play?

Right. Right. Baseball.

I will absolutely meet you there.

- You forgot, didn't you?

- No. I just got the date mixed up.

And I'm sorry

I couldn't make lunch today. I just...

It's been wild, you know?

I can't believe

how things are working out here.

So I see. Italian golf shoes,

new clothes, golf carts.

That's crazy stuff.

Hard to keep track of it all, I bet.

So, what's your point?

It just doesn't seem like new stuff,

it seems like a new Troy.

All right, let's see if Tiger Woods

still has a jump shot.

- Hey, hey, Bolton! Come on!

- Hey!

Why don't you tell them

to come over here and mix it up?

We'll show them some game.

You know,

I don't think that's how they roll.

That's not how they "roll"?

No, no, no, that's not what I meant.

I just think it's a closed practice. Sorry.

Wow. Well,

maybe you can get us a video?

Bolton, come on!

But yesterday you said we were

going to play two-on-two after work,

- before the baseball game.

- I know. I know, man. I'm sorry.

Come on, Zeke, that was so yesterday.

You know, when we were all on a team!

- Hey, man.

- Hey, how's it going?

Hey, Bolton! That's my ball.

- Here we go!

- How's it going, guys?

Would you guys be mad at me

if I ask him to get me

one of those cool Redhawk jackets?

Hey. Come on.

I'm so excited about the game.

It's going to be so cool.

Hey, Ryan. No rehearsals?

My sister is working up something new.

So, you coming to the baseball game?

I'm not staff. Wasn't invited.

Hey, everyone's invited.

Come on. Hop in.

All right.

Hold on!

All right! Right here!

Beep, beep!

Beep, beep!

What, did Fulton send you out here

to spy on us?

Nah, my sister did.

She thinks you guys are going to

upstage her talent show.

Oh, no worries.

We were going to do the show,

but then Troy bailed on us,

so, whatever.

What do you mean "whatever"?

It's our summer, remember?

I thought we decided

doing the show would be fun.

- Well, I think so.

- Me, too.

- Who are we kidding?

- I don't think so.

We don't know

how to put together a show.

No, but he does.

If we have a real director

putting it together, it could be great.

Have the employees ever won

a Star Dazzle Award?

- Hey, now...

- I know what you can do, Ryan,

- so why not do it for us?

- All right, look,

if you want to play ball,

then grab a mitt, but I don't dance.

You don't think dancing

takes some game?

- You got game?

- A little.

Yes!

Hey, pitcher. Ball.

All right! Let's hustle!

Come on! Wildcats!

Get your head in the game!

Hey! Oh! Play ball

Hey, hey!

Hey, batter batter, hey, batter batter

Swing

I've got to just do my thing

Hey, batter batter, hey, batter batter

Swing

Yeah

I'll show you that it's one and the same

Baseball, dancing, same game

It's easy

Step up to the plate, start swinging

I want to play ball now and that's all

This is what I do

It ain't no dance that you can show me

Hey, hey, hey

- Yeah

- You'll never know

- Oh, I know

- lf you never try

There's just one little thing

that stops me every time

- Yeah

- Come on!

- I don't dance

- I know you can

- Not a chance

- No

- lf I can do this, well, you can do that

- But I don't dance

- Hit it out of the park

- I don't dance

- I say you can

- There's not a chance

- Oh

- Slide home, you score

Swinging on the dance floor

I don't dance, no

Hey, batter batter, hey, batter batter

Swing

I've got to just do my thing

Hey, batter batter, hey, batter batter

Swing

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Two stepping, now you're up to bat

Bases loaded, do your dance

It's easy, take your best shot

Just hit it

I've got what it takes playing my game

So, you better spin that pitch

you're gonna throw me

- Yeah

- I'll show you how I swing

- You'll never know

- Oh, I know

If you never try

There's just one little thing

- That stops me every time

- Yeah, come on

- I don't dance

- I know you can

- Not a chance

- No, no

If I can do this

Well, you can do that

- But I don't dance

- Hit it out of the park

- I don't dance

- I say you can

There's not a chance

Oh no

Slide home, you score

Swingin' on the dance floor

I don't dance no

Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance

Swing it out, spin around

do the dance

I wanna play ball not dance hall

I'm makin' a triple not a curtain call

I can prove it to you

till you know it's true

'Cause I can swing it

I can bring it to the diamond too

You're talkin' a lot

Show me what you got

Stop

Swing

Hey

Swing it like this

Yeah oh

- Swing

- Come on

- Jitterbug

- Just like that oh

That's what I mean

That's how you swing

You make a good pitch

but I don't believe

- I say you can

- I know I can't

I don't dance

You can do it

I don't dance, no

Nothin' to it

Atta boy, Atta boy, yeah

Hey, batter batter, hey, batter batter

What

One, two, three, four

Everybody, swing, come on

- I don't dance

- I know you can

Not a chance

No, no

If I can do this

Well, you can do that

But I don't dance

Hit it out of the park

- I don't dance

- I say you can

There's not a chance

No, no

If I can do this

Well, you can do that

But I don't dance

Hit it out of the park

- I don't dance

- I know you can

Not a chance

No, no

If I can do this

Well, you can do that

But I don't dance

Hit it out of the park

- I don't dance

- I say you can

- There's not a chance

- Oh

Slide home, you score

Swinging on the dance floor

I don't dance, no

Safe!

That's it!

It's okay!

Hey, Evans.

I'm not saying

I'm going to dance in the show,

but if I did,

what would you have me do?

Hey! Get back, get back!

Here we go, here we go!

Defence, hold him tight!

Oh, dang!

This kid's good. I like what I'm seeing.

Troy gives 110, 24l7,

that you can count on.

Here we go!

- Game. Game.

- Good game!

Was I right?

Great.

All right,

so you call that a "little" game?

Little League. World Series.

Newport, Rhode Island.

Champions.

- Good job!

- Nice hat.

- You're so awesome.

- Hey.

What can I say?

- Troy, you ready to run it back?

- Let's run it, man.

- All right. Let's go, yo.

- Let's go.

Let's go, yo, let's go. Let's run it back.

- Looking good.

- Wow, Wildcat!

- Too much?

- Only in daylight.

- Yeah.

- East High colours, very impressive.

- Hey. Be true to your school, right?

- Absolutely.

Everyone's excited

about doing the show.

Hey, I know everyone thinks

that I'm Sharpay's poodle,

- but I really think that I could...

- Hey.

If they were thinking that,

they're not thinking that today.

How do you do that swing-step

you did last night?

That's easy.

Hey.

- Hey.

- Hey.

So, I called last night.

I got hung up at the gym.

Hey, my dad says you're doing great

with those college guys.

Oh. Yeah. They're awesome.

Playing with them is like being

in another world.

Well, you missed out on a fun night.

It was a great game.

But the dessert afterwards

had to be the best part.

Her mom makes the best brownies

- in the entire world.

- Yeah, I know. I've had them.

Well, I'll see you guys later.

Hey, LeBron,

how'd it go with the Redhawks?

You know, they're very tall.

We got Vince from maintenance

to play, so it worked out.

- In case you were wondering.

- Maybe we could play later today.

I don't know. Check with Vince.

Well, Mr Evans set up the workout,

not me.

Did you even ask to include us,

Captain?

I didn't go looking for the Redhawks,

the Redhawks came to me. Okay?

I didn't sign up for this golf job,

Fulton offered it. I said yes.

My decision. But I show up to work

same as you, so chill, man.

You get a speck of dirt on your pants,

- and someone dry cleans you.

- And you wouldn't do the same thing...

- lf I was as good as you?

- I did not say that.

- You didn't have to!

- And neither did you!

You know what? We didn't vote you

captain because of your jump shot.

Okay, we did it because you're the guy

who usually knows what's up.

- But I guess things change.

- You think you got me all figured out?

Well, I don't think so.

And I don't answer to you.

Then maybe you should

start answering to yourself!

Look, we have been like brothers

since pre-school.

If I don't know who you are these days,

then who does?

Excuse me. You're all being paid

to work, not play Dr Phil. Chop-chop.

Table settings, nice. Oh. No, no.

No. No. No. Now, that? Fabulous.

Troy!

Daddy will make certain the entire

scholarship committee is right here.

Perfect view.

I've already spoken to your mother.

They're going to be sitting at a table

right next to ours.

It's going to be a fabulous evening.

- Come on.

- Great.

Rehearsal, everyone!

- Taylor, I'm signing off on everything.

- Fabulous!

- Thank you, Mrs Evans.

- Good job.

Look, Sharpay. I know I promised

I'd do this, but just take it easy on me.

I'm kind of new

to the whole performing thing.

Five, six, seven, eight!

You are the music in

You are the music in

Are the music in

You know the words

"Once upon a time"

Makes you listen, there's a reason

And when you dream

there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter, or happy ever after

You're harmony to the melody

That's echoing inside my head

A single voice

Above the noise

Like a common thread

Sing it to me

When I hear my favourite song

I know we belong

'Cause you are the music in me

It's living in all of us

It's here

Because you are the music in me

You are the music in

You are the music in

Are the music in

Harmony to the melody

Echoing inside my head

When I hear my favourite song

I know we belong

'Cause you are the music in me

It's living in all of us

It's here

Because you are the music in

Me, me, me, me, me

You are the music in

You are the music in me

Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah

Great job! One second.

Great rehearsal!

Everybody break!

You know, Troy,

I've always known you were special.

And it's pretty obvious I'm special, too.

I think we were meant to sing together,

don't you?

I need some air.

Don't be long!

We're going to run it again!

Show me what you got!

Come on, everybody! Here we go!

You're up! You're up! You're up first!

Here we go! Give it to me!

Come on! Oh, yeah!

You got it! Here we go!

Pass it to me!

Come on, let's dance!

You're up! You're up!

Let's show them what we got!

Come on! All right!

Oh, cut that! Get out of here!

- You got it! Hey.

- Good job!

- Thank you.

- You're welcome.

I said keep an eye on them,

not turn them into the cast of Grease!

Pretty cool, huh?

Do you want us to lose the Star Dazzle

Award to a bunch of dishwashers?

Us? Well, I guess that's showbiz.

When did you become one of them?

You know,

I'll take that as a compliment.

But you and Troy

have a good show, sis.

Oh, we plan to.

Give me a beat.

The Midsummer's Night Talent Show

means something to me,

- and to my family.

- Well...

Those Wildcats will turn it into a farce.

I'm... Your brother is one of

"those Wildcats," I'm told.

Oh, don't you mention that traitor to us.

Employee involvement in the show

is a tradition here.

Traditions change. My parents have

important guests coming.

We'll need every employee working

the party, and not on stage.

Pardon moi, but

we're not just talking about employees,

we're talking about your classmates.

You might want to think this one out.

All right.

Done. Now do it.

- Hi, Taylor.

- Hi.

Distribute these in the staff area,

but not until the end of shift.

- What? Wait! Mr Fulton...

- No discussion, Miss McKessie.

This is a business.

Welcome to the world of adults

who wish to keep their jobs because

they have mortgages they wish to pay,

tuition bills, car payments,

et cetera, et cetera, et cetera.

So, sometimes, we have

to perform tasks, however unpleasant,

that are necessary

for that all-too-important paycheque

to land in our all-too-empty pockets!

- May I get you a cup of tea, Mr Fulton?

- Chamomile would be lovely.

- Go, Martha! Go, Martha!

- Go, Martha! Go, Martha!

May I have your attention, please?

You guys,

I need to make an announcement.

All junior staffers will be required

to work on show night.

- What?

- Yeah, it says,

"No staff participation in the show

will be allowed. No exceptions."

- No show?

- There's a show. We're just not in it.

That's great.

I'm sorry, you guys. There's nothing

we can do about it. It's Fulton's orders.

There's no way this is Fulton's idea.

Unless Fulton suddenly has blonde

hair and wears designer flip-flops.

Excuse me.

- Totally!

- Sharpay!

Forget about the rest of us,

how about the fact

that your brother has worked

extremely hard on this show?

Oh, boo-hoo. He'll be in the show.

He'll do his celebrity impersonations.

And don't lecture me about Ryan,

given the way you've been interfering

with Troy's future.

What?

You've gotten him written up by Fulton

for sneaking on the golf course,

swimming after hours.

I had to step in just to save Troy's job.

I'm not interested in what you think

you're doing for Troy.

That's between you and him.

But you're messing with my friends,

my summer,

and that's not okay with me.

You don't like the fact that I won.

What's the prize? Troy?

The Star Dazzle Award?

You have to go through all of this

just to get either one?

No, thanks, Sharpay.

You're very good at a game

that I don't want to play,

so I'm done here.

But you better step away

from the mirror

long enough to check the damage

that will always be right behind you.

Girls!

Hey.

What do you mean you're done here?

I mean, you can't quit.

Us working together sounded good,

but plans change and people change.

The club talent show is a big deal

for Sharpay,

and evidently for your future,

so it's cool.

Just make it happen.

- Wear your new Italian shoes.

- Hey, I'm still me.

Blowing off your friends,

missing dates?

- Lf that's you, it's good to know.

- No, no, no, no, no.

I was only doing that because

I'm working on the scholarship thing.

You know that.

But if along the way

you act like someone you're not,

pretty soon that's who you become.

I meant what I said about movies

and summer and just being together.

I'm sure you did, at the time.

But I also meant what I said,

that I want to remember this summer.

But not like this, Troy.

I gotta say what's on my mind

Something about us

doesn't seem right these days

Life keeps getting in the way

Whenever we try

Somehow the plan

is always rearranged

It's so hard to say

But I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find a place

in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my hopes up

And I watch them fall every time

Another colour turns to grey

And it's just too hard to watch it all

Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today

'Cause I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find our place

in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

What about us?

What about everything

we've been through?

What about trust?

You know I never wanted to hurt you

What about me?

What am I supposed to do?

- I gotta leave, but I'll miss you

- I'll miss you

Oh, so

I've got to move on and be who I am

Why do you have to go?

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find a place

in this world someday

- But at least for now

- I want you to stay

I gotta go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

What about us?

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

I'm trying to understand

We might find our place

in this world someday

But at least for now

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

I gotta go my own way

You're usually taking these

right off the grill.

Maybe I've been eating too much

at the club.

You've barely been out of this room

the last three or four days.

- Let's call the guys, get a game going.

- They wouldn't come even if I called.

I find that hard to believe.

Dad, do I seem different

to you this summer?

You dress a lot better, that's for sure.

Oh, man, I'm serious.

Maybe my friends are right,

maybe I'm turning into a jerk

with new shoes.

New shoes, not a new kid.

Where's this coming from?

I've been so focused on my future.

I mean, Gabriella quit.

Chad won't talk to me.

I don't see the Wildcats

running around here.

Is this about going after

what you want?

Yeah, Dad.

The scholarship's important. I get it.

Hey, hey.

Look, it's only a big deal

if it makes sense to you.

I don't even know who I am any more.

You know what?

I've known this kid for a long, long time.

And I got a lot of faith in him.

He looks a lot like you.

I'm absolutely sure he's going

to figure out the right thing to do.

It's so good. I cannot wait.

Yeah, I'm eating so much breakfast,

I won't be able to eat my dinner

at night.

Oh, yeah. It's okay, Ryan's gonna help.

- I don't know.

- We'll get it eventually.

Excuse me.

Everybody's always talking at me

Everybody's trying to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talking

I need to count on myself instead

- Did you ever

- Lose yourself to get what you want?

- Did you ever

- Get on a ride then wanna get off?

Did you ever

Push away the ones

you should've held close?

Did you ever let go?

Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost?

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy

who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

How will I know

if there's a path worth taking?

Should I question every move I make?

With all I've lost, my heart is breaking

I don't want to make

the same mistakes

Did you ever

Doubt your dream will ever come true?

Did you ever

Blame the world but never blame you?

- I will never

- Try to live a lie again

I don't wanna win this game

if I can't play it my way

I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am

I'll give it all I got, that is my plan

Will I find what I lost?

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy

who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Oh, hold up

Gimme room to think

Bring it on down

Gotta work on my swing

Gotta do my own thing

Hold up

It's no good at all to see yourself

And not recognise your face

Out on my own

It's such a scary place

The answers are all inside of me

All I got to do is believe

I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop

till I get my shot

That's who I am, that is my plan

We'll end up on top

You can bet on it, bet on it

bet on it, bet on

You can bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

Bet on me

I wanna make it right, that is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy

who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

You can bet on me

This way.

What do you mean

you're not doing the show?

- Exactly that.

- We're singing a duet, Troy!

A duet means two people.

Well, mostly me in this case,

but whatever! Duet!

I'm an employee.

Employees aren't allowed in the show.

No, no, no, no. No, no.

You're an honorary member.

Not any more.

- I asked Fulton for my kitchen job back.

- What?

Sharpay, I don't like the way

you've been treating my friends.

And I don't like the way

I've been treating them either,

so I'm doing something about it.

An entire table of University boosters

are coming to see you, thanks to me.

So, I'll be their waiter.

They'll be thrilled.

Troy, Troy. This could change your life!

I'm more interested in

about what my friends think of me,

and what I think of myself.

Oh, we could all hold hands

around the campfire some other time!

Right now we've got a show to do.

No. You've got a show to do.

I got a kitchen to clean.

It's okay.

Kelsi, find Ryan.

Welcome this evening.

You'll be seated at table 21.

Kelly, will you escort them, please?

Excellent.

Ladies, you look gorgeous

- this evening. Beautiful.

- And now, returning with

a abridged version

of last year's tap-dancing epic,

Tina and her Tippety-Tappity Toes!

There you are! Thank goodness

you've come to your senses.

Plug in the volcano.

Humu Humu is back on.

Enjoy your pineapple on your own, sis.

I'm not doing the show.

What? Oh, put some fresh batteries

in your Tiki Warrior costume

- and let's get going!

- Took your advice. Sold it online.

You've always wanted the spotlight.

Now you've got it. Break a leg.

The curtain's up. Showtime!

Kelsi told us what went down

between you and Sharpay.

I'm more interested in what went down

between me and you, man.

- I was a jerk.

- Yeah.

But, hey, brothers fight.

And they're still brothers.

All right!

Guys, I messed up your show

and I'm sorry.

Yeah, because show business

is our entire lives, right?

Hey, I hope you haven't permanently

filled my spot in the two-on-two game.

And, Ryan, I know how hard

you must've worked on this show.

Making these Wildcats look good

couldn't have been easy.

- Hey.

- So, I apologise.

Hey, the truth is,

we've all had a lot of fun.

At least, I have.

Hey, you gotta see

this dude play baseball.

I'm looking forward to it.

- All right!

- Yeah!

Troy, listen, all these people out there,

I don't really want

to see my sister crash and burn.

At least, I think I don't.

I think you should sing with her.

My life is over. I've been a good girl.

I've never lied, except when necessary.

I always bought my parents

expensive gifts,

using their credit card, of course.

But I don't deserve this humiliation!

You need to get out there.

Mrs Hoffenfeffer and her sock puppet

are stinking up the premises.

Well, the only thing that

would make it any lovelier would be

that if I won that Star Dazzle Award!

Sharpay, I'm going to find you.

That award, I tell you, it's mine!

Mine! Mine!

Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the...

Oh, forget it.

How's your show going?

How's it going?

My show makes the captain

of the Titanic

look like he won the lottery.

- I'll sing with you, Sharpay.

- What?

I promised. And I keep my promises.

But what was the first thing you said

to me when I started working here?

- Bring me more iced tea?

- Think harder. We're...

- All in this together.

- Exactly.

Well, we are.

So, let's get out there

and knock them dead, Troy Bolton!

I do the show

if the Wildcats do the show.

And I'd think fast.

I just sort of wish

you were doing this for me.

You're a good guy, Troy.

And actually, right now, I think

I like you better than I like myself.

Did I just say that?

Girls! Places!

- Okay. Everyone. Ryan, the show's on.

- Where's the music? Where's Troy?

Talked to Sharpay, everything's cool.

Hey, speaking of my sister,

she wants you to learn a new song.

Everyday. I can't learn a new song!

- Kelsi will help you with it.

- What?

- It's showtime!

- Yeah!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

Once in a lifetime

And now it's time for our five-time

Star Dazzle Award winner,

Miss Sharpay Evans,

singing this year with

our assistant golf pro, Mr Troy Bolton.

Where is Troy?

- Hey. Why did you switch songs?

- Switch songs? What?

- Yeah, Ryan said...

- Bolton!

- But I didn't learn a new song.

- Exactly.

Girls!

Once in a lifetime

Means there's no second chance

So I believe that you and me

Should grab it while we can

Make it last forever

And never give it back

It's our turn

and I'm loving where we're at

Because this moment's really

all we have

Every day of our lives

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Every day

From right now

Gonna use our voices

and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

Celebrate

Oh, every day

They say that you should follow

And chase down what you dream

But if you get lost and lose yourself

What does it really mean?

No matter where we're going

Oh, yeah, it starts from where we are

There's more to life

When we listen to our hearts

And because of you

I've got the strength to start

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Every day of our lives

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Oh, every day

From right now

Gonna use our voices

and scream out loud

Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

Oh, every day

We're taking it back

We're doing it here together

It's better like that

And stronger now than ever

We're not gonna lose

'Cause we get to choose

That's how it's gonna be

Every day of our lives

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Keep the faith

Every day of our lives

Wanna find you there

Wanna hold on tight

Gonna run

While we're young

And keep the faith

Oh, yeah

- Every day

- Every day

From right now

Gonna use our voices

and scream out loud

- Take my hand

- Take my hand

Together we will celebrate

- Every day

- Oh, every day

Oh, oh, every day

Oh, every day

Every day

- Oh, yeah, yeah

- I'm singing every day

Every day

Every day

Every day

Every day

Every day

Every day

Yeah

Just fabulous! Fabulous!

Well. If you'll all

please take your seats.

I have one last task

to perform this evening.

The Star Dazzle for this year goes to,

of course, our one and only...

My brother, Ryan Evans!

That's our boy!

Fix the hat.

Yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words

"Once upon a time"

Make you listen

there's a reason

When you dream

There's a chance you'll find

A little laughter, or happy ever after

You're harmony to the melody

That's echoing inside my head

A single voice above the noise

- Here's to the future.

- No. Here's to right now.

And like a common thread

You're pulling me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

- Because you are the music in me

- Because you are the music in me

Yeah, yeah, yeah

You are the music in me

When I hear my favourite song

I know that we belong

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

You are the music in me

One, two, three, four

The summer that we wanted

Yeah, we've finally got it

Now's the time we get to share

Each day we'll be together

Now until forever

So everybody everywhere

Let's take it to the beach

Take it there together

Let's celebrate today

'Cause there'll never be another

We're stronger this time

We've been there for each other

Everything's just right

Everybody, all for one

Our real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll, and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work

Work is done

Everybody one for all

And all for one

- All for one

- All for one, one

Summertime together

Now we're even closer

That's the way it's meant to be

Oh, we're just getting started

Come and join the party

You deserve it same as me

Let's take it to the beach

Take it there together

Let's celebrate today

'Cause there'll never be another

We're stronger this time

We've been there for each other

Everything's just right

Everybody, all for one

Our real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll, and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work

Work is done

Everybody one for all

And all for one

Everybody up

Everybody rock it

Take it from the top

And never ever stop it

It's not about the future

It's not about the past

It's making every single day

Last and last and last

Fun and sun

What could be better?

Let's have fun

Everyone together now

Everybody, everybody now

This is where our summer

really begins

The very last time

it's ever gonna be like this

It's a party you don't wanna miss

Guys, show them

we can make some moves, hey

Girls, show them

we know how to groove, oh

- Here

- And now

- Let's turn the party

- Out

Everybody jump in

Everybody, all for one

Our real summer has just begun

Let's rock and roll, and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work

Work is done

Everybody one for all

Everybody, all for one

Let's rock and roll, and just let go

Feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work

Work is done

Come on, everyone, let's dance

We can't let the moment pass

Let's make the party last

All for one

All for one

Yeah!

Coral blue!

It's totally like your skin tone.

And mine, too! We are majorly

skin-tone compatible, Troy.

My daughter.

Then maybe you should

start answering to yourself!

By the end of summer,

you'll have me playing like a pro.

If we live that long.

For you.

Cut!

Troy!

- Put it in forward.

- It is!

Let's go!

- I'm open, I'm open.

- I don't see it!

- Take your time!

- Run!

- Run!

- Go, go!

- Let's go!

- Defense! Defense!

Come on,

man!

- Hustle, hustle!

- Control that ball!

- Bolton! I'm open!

- Set it up! Let's go!

All right, let's go!

Let's move! Let's move!

- Watch the run in.

- Watch the back door!

Get it!

That concludes

the first half of play

in our final game,

with the West High Knights

leading defending champion

East High Wildcats 47- 26.

Sixteen minutes remain in the game.

All right! No more X's and O's. OK?

Forget about the scoreboard because

here's a number that matters.

Sixteen. There's 16 minutes

left in this game, guys.

There's only 16 minutes

left in the season.

And for the seniors

on this squad... guys...

...you've only got 16 minutes

left in a Wildcat uniform.

So make them count.

Sixteen minutes to be a team.

Captains!

All right.

Hey, guys.

Now, you heard Coach.

We're all gonna remember

the next 16 minutes

for a long time

after we leave East High.

So it's now or never.

Chad.

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

- What team?

- Wildcats!

Sixteen, 16, 16 minutes left

Better get it done

Sixteen, 16, 16 more minutes

Get ready, game on!

Sixteen, 16, 16 minutes left

Running out of time

Sixteen, 16, 16 more minutes

And it's on the line

Sixteen, 16, 16 minutes left

Got to get it done

Sixteen, 16, 16 more minutes

till we're number one!

W-I-L-D Wildcats!

Huddle up! Let's go!

W-I-L-D Wildcats!

Come on, come on

Ready?

Break!

W-I-L-D Wildcats!

Now's the time

Got to get it inside

Down low, in the paint, now shoot

Score!

- Gotta work together

- Defense!

Give me the ball

Fast break, keep the ball

in control, let it fly from downtown

Three more

- Show them we can do better

- No way!

Come on, boys!

The way we play tonight

is what we leave behind

It all comes down

to right now, it's up to us

- Let's go!

- So what are we gonna be

T-E-A-M

Team!

Gotta work it out

Turn it on

This is the last time to get it right

This is the last chance

to make it our night

We got to show what we're all about

- Work together

- Time out!

This is the last chance to make

our mark, history will know who we are

This is the last game so make

it count, it's now or never

- Hey! That's a foul!

- Oh, dear.

- You OK?

- Come on, Troy!

Let's go, buddy!

Troy

Right now I can hardly breathe

Oh, you can do it

Just know that I believe

And that's all I really need

- Then come on

- Make me strong

It's time to turn it up

Game on!

Wildcats gonna tear it up

Go, Wildcats, yeah, we're number one

Foul!

- Yeah!

- All right!

- What?

- Yeah!

Let me hear you say

Hey, hey, hey, yeah

I'm tripled-teamed.

I can't get a shot off.

- What do you want to do?

- Let's put in Rocket Man.

Rocket Man?

- Troy, you're two points away from...

- I know.

- Just get me the ball.

- OK.

Rocket Man! Come on!

Come on, Rocket Man! You're in!

- Get in here!

- Go!

- Let's go!

- Move!

Go, go, go! Move!

Yeah! Oh, yeah!

Calm down, OK?

- All right, keep your eyes on me.

- Game on!

This is the last time to get it right

This is the last chance

to make it our night

We gotta show what we're

all about, team! Work together

This is the last chance

to make our mark

History will know who we are

This is the last game so make it count

It's now or never

Come on!

Shoot it!

Yes!

We won, dude! We won! You OK?

Yeah! Yeah!

Yeah!

That's what I'm talking about. Yeah!

I'm pushing.

- You better be.

- I'm pushing!

- Push harder!

- Chad, tree!

Home sweet home.

- I'm saving for a new fuel pump.

- Mm-hm. Save faster.

Hey, turn it up, Kels.

- How you doing, girl?

- I'm good!

- Great comeback!

- Thanks.

- Watch that tail. It's dangerous.

- You know it!

- Amazing! We won!

- I didn't think they'd come back.

Hey!

- Congratulations!

- Thanks. Can I fix you a plate?

- I want one of everything!

- Are we celebrating?

What's up, Hoops?

- Back-to-back champions!

- Yeah, thanks.

Coach, got a couple

of empty lockers at U of A?

Hopefully not for long.

Charlie Danforth

will suit up next season.

Front row seat will be fine.

That teamwork I saw tonight, that assist

where you gave up the final shot,

that's the kind of players

I'm looking for.

We're going to see you

in Redhawk uniforms?

- Done deal.

- Amen to that.

- Go have some fun.

- OK.

- Congratulations, Troy!

- Hey! Thanks.

- Yo!

- Hey, dude!

Sweet game!

Hey, Troy. Great house, bro.

Your room is way cool.

Thanks, man. You were in my room?

Well, yeah. I just took a picture. Look.

- I'm doing mine the same way.

- Great.

We should hang out tonight.

Get to know each other or something.

I just gotta grab the championship

trophy I left it in my truck.

- Don't sweat it! I'm on it!

- OK.

Hi!

So, another top-secret hiding place?

You're the second girl I've had up here.

The first was my mom.

She only climbed up here to get me down.

Well, I'm honored.

This place is so cool.

Me and my dad built it.

That the coach

from U of A down there?

- Yeah. He's at my house.

- Yeah.

Crazy.

I bet he's already got

your name on a locker.

It's always been my dad's dream. Now

I'm going to end up at his alma mater.

Did I just say that?

My mom and I have been talking about

Stanford pretty much since I was born.

And you're already in. That's so cool.

Except she won't stop talking

about it. It's embarrassing.

Come on. She's proud of you.

I'm proud of you.

The thing about Stanford

is it's a thousand and fifty...

...fifty-three miles from here.

I know.

It suddenly seems like the rest

of the school year is coming so fast.

Yeah. I wish it would all just stop.

At least just slow down.

Can you imagine what would happen

If we could have any dream?

I'd wish this moment

was ours to own it

And that it would never leave

Then I would thank that star

That made our wish come true

Oh, yeah

'Cause he knows that where you are

Is where I should be too

Right here

Right now

- Right now

- I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

- 'Cause you mean everything

- Everything

Right here

I promise you somehow

Somehow we're gonna

Tomorrow can wait

for some other day to be

To be, but right now

there's you and me

Oh, we know it's coming

And it's coming fast

It's always you and me

- So let's make every second last

Make it last

'Cause right here

Right now

Yeah, I'm looking at you

And my heart loves the view

'Cause you mean everything

Right here

I promise you somehow

That tomorrow can wait

For some other day to be

To be, but right now

there's you and me

- You and me

- You and me

You and me

But right now there's

You and me

Is this a pirate's wheel?

No.

Very cute.

I haven't played

with Robo-Rob since third grade.

- I'm Robo-Rob. I am...

- Don't break him. Don't break him.

- That's Chad's.

- Sure it is.

Now it's just like kindergarten.

Troy? You have guests.

Don't make me come up there

and get you again. Hi, Gabriella.

We'll be right down, Mom.

She really will come up here

if we don't go down.

Oh, OK.

Right there, right there. OK,

come on through. Come on. There you go.

Wow.

Hey, Troy.

So, when's the big game?

Uh, yesterday.

Oh, well. Good luck.

- Wow.

- She's so sweet.

What are you? I mean, who are you?

Good morning, Ms. Evans. I'm Tiara Gold.

I transferred

to East High from London

and I noticed on the board you're

in need of a personal assistant.

Yeah, with finals, prom, graduation,

I need someone tracking

my appointments and assignments.

Most important, I need someone

to run lines for the musical.

- That's a theater term for...

- Learning your role. I understand.

It's best to keep

science and math books together,

since those are

first lessons of the day.

How do you know my schedule?

I took the liberty of checking,

simply to make certain

I'd have your nonfat, no-foam,

soy latte ready for free period.

- One packet of sweetener?

- Organic.

I'll e-mail you my wardrobe choices each

morning so that our outfits won't clash.

If you own any orange, get rid of it.

By the way, like the accent.

It's... sweet.

Troy, my brother.

Can I have your gym locker?

- What?

- Like starting next week.

I'll be running the team next season

and it'll help me out with the guys.

- Yeah, why didn't I think of that?

- I don't know.

Tardy again. Later, bro!

Are you serious?

What about her... Hey.

All right, everyone. Settle down.

We are all excited about our Wildcats'

- top-to-bottom championships.

- That would be "back-to-back. "

Whatever the case,

it was a grand slam. Well done!

And our student body president

and co-editor of the yearbook,

Taylor McKessie,

has important announcements.

Senior trip committee meets tomorrow

and reports Thursday to prom committee,

headed by Martha.

Pick up your tickets from her.

This year's theme is "The Last Waltz. "

But don't be last to pick up tickets.

Graduation committee convenes Monday.

Picture deadline is Thursday

and finals study groups alternate

with all of the above. Questions?

What's the lunch special

in the cafeteria?

New York deli. Anyone else?

Moving on. Ms. Sharpay Evans, four-term

president of the drama club,

spring musicale report.

Well, with prom, finals,

everyone is so busy.

I was thinking

I'd select something modest.

Perhaps even a one-woman show.

A little light on the sign-ups, Kelsi?

No. We're actually doing pretty well.

Well, well, well.

Almost the entire homeroom.

How inspiring!

I will happily see all of you

at free period to discuss the show

and to make a very special announcement.

I'll be retaking my finals two or three

times. I'm moving into the library.

I'm working on my truck every day.

I've got five recipes

for Family Science final.

We've got a yearbook to edit, so no.

Sorry! Jeez. I thought since it was the

last show, everyone would want to do it.

- You're wrong.

- We just don't have time.

Hey. Hey, you guys, listen up.

Kelsi's right. We should do this.

This is our last chance

to do something together.

All of us. Something really fun.

Oh, yippee.

So, what do you say, Wildcats?

No, I still don't think

it's a good idea.

- Guys, come on! It's our senior year!

- Troy.

We're all in this together.

This is our senior year.

I'm in.

What?

- It will be fun.

- Yes!

- Oh, boy.

- How much time will it take?

Yeah. And what the heck

is the show about?

You, Mr. Danforth.

Me?

The spring musicale is all about you.

Hold up. If it's about me, then

can I have my ball back? Please?

- It's about all of you.

- Go!

And all of you will create it.

A show about your final days at

East High. We'll call it Senior Year.

Genius.

Uh-uh-uh! Playing a role is easy,

but being yourself,

now that's a challenge.

Miss Darbus, exactly...

Kelsi will compose,

Ryan will choreograph

- and I will direct.

- Thank you.

Now, I have

some very important news from...

...the Juilliard School

in New York City,

America's preeminent college

for the performing arts.

And for the first time

in East High history,

Juilliard is considering four of you

for one available scholarship.

- Miss Sharpay Evans.

- I'm already packed.

- Mr. Ryan Evans.

- Dance.

- Miss Kelsi Nielsen.

- What? They got my letter?

They certainly did.

And, lastly, Mr. Troy Bolton.

What?

Juilliard will be sending

representatives to observe our show.

So good luck to our four applicants.

Yeah, nice. Nice, guys.

That's pretty funny.

So... who's the big comedian?

- Is there something wrong?

- Yeah. Yeah, I didn't apply.

- I've never heard of Juilliard.

- Well, that may be, Mr. Bolton,

but evidently Juilliard

has heard of you.

And as you create this show,

you must dig deep

and think about your aspirations

and dreams for the future.

Line up, downstage, please.

Let's begin with Mr. Danforth.

Step forward, please.

Your future.

It's easy. It's U of A.

Hoops all the way.

- Yeah.

- Miss McKessie.

I'm going to be the President

of the United States.

Oh.

I'm going to finish

college first, of course.

Martha Cox, you're late.

I'm sorry, I just thought maybe

we could use a few more dancers.

I feel a show coming on already!

Mr. Bolton.

- Mr. Bolton.

- Hmm?

- Your future.

- Oh, yeah, uh...

You know... uh...

I've been thinking about...

Uh...

I think we should stage

the perfect prom.

Golly gee, how adorable.

What do I want?

Gosh, I wouldn't know

where to begin.

But I know where it ends.

Center stage.

A single spotlight.

A huge marquee that reads...

New York deli platter, please.

- How can you think about food?

- Maybe because it's lunch time?

No pickles.

Throw that Big Apple parfait in.

OK, this show is our last shot, Ryan.

Sharpay's meal, please.

Thanks. That's great.

Troy pretended

to know nothing about Juilliard.

- Give me a break.

- He seemed surprised to me.

The theater fairy magically

sent in Troy's application?

Performers can't fool me. They're

deceitful, ambitious and ruthless.

- Aren't we performers?

- Exactly.

Hmm.

Imagine having everything

we ever dreamed

- Don't you want it?

- Maybe

- Can't ya see it?

- Kinda

Imagine first audition

after college I get the lead

- A part for me?

- Well, of course

- Yeah, right, keep talking

- You gotta believe it

- You and I, all the fame

- Sharpay and what's-his-name

- Sound exciting?

- Inviting

- Let's do it then

- Listening

Personal stylist

agent and a publicist

- But where do I fit into this?

- With you, we can win

- Win the part?

- Think bigger

- Become superstars?

- That's better

Don't you see that bigger is better

And better is bigger

A little bit it is never enough

No, no, no

Don't you want it all?

You want it

You know that you want it

The fame and the fortune and more

You want it all

You want it

You know that you want it

You gotta have your star on the door

You want the world, nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only giving you the best reviews

- Say it!

- I want it all

I want it

I want it, want it

My name in lights at Carnegie Hall

I want it all

- Can't you see it?

- Yeah

- They're gonna love me

I mean us

Red carpet, rose bouquets

Crowd waiting backstage

I'm with her, don't stop me

I'm not the paparazzi

Invitations

Standing ovations

- Magazines

- Yes, please

Gonna be celebrities

Photographs, fan club

Give the people what they love

- Now you're excited

- I like it

- Let's do it then

- I love you!

Times Square, jetsetter

Sequels pay better

New York today

Tomorrow the world

- Sold out shows?

- Think bigger

- And the Oscar goes to...

- That's better

Don't ya see that bigger is

better and better is bigger

A little bit is never enough

No, no, no

I want it all

I want it, want it, want it

The fame and the fortune and more

I want it all

I want it, want it, want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world

Nothing less, all the glam and the press

Only giving me the best reviews

I want it all

I want it, want it, want it

Radio City Music Hall

We want it all

Here in the spotlight

we shine, look at who we are

When Broadway knows your name

- Get out of the way!

- You know that you're a star

Oh, dance

- Madison Square Garden!

- They love you.

Thank you! Thank you all!

It's Oprah calling.

Again.

She wants you on the show.

They're going to get back to you.

- You know how fast you were going?

- Officer Chad!

Hey, it's Ms. Evans.

How you doing? Follow me.

I want it

I- I-I want it, want it

I want it, I want it

I- I-I want it all, yeah

I want it

I- I-I want it, want it

- I want it, I-I-I want it

- I want it all

I gotta, ooh, I gotta

I want to, I have to, I want to

I want it, I want it

I have to have it

I want it, I have to

- I want it all

- I want it, want it, want it

- The fame and the fortune and more

- I want it all

I want it, want it, want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world, nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only giving me the best reviews

I want it all

Paris, London, Rome, Toronto

L.A., Sydney, Buenos Aires

Tokyo, Moscow, Bollywood

New York City

We want it...

All

It's ours, Ryan.

Wait a minute. Miss D said that

there's only one scholarship.

There's two of us.

We're twins. They're going

to have to take us both.

Listen, Kelsi always writes her

best songs for Troy and Gabriella.

So you make certain we get those songs.

How?

Polish her glasses, buy her some

ruby slippers, take her to prom.

I don't know.

Just do it.

- Hey, Tay.

- Morning, Sunshine.

- You going to rehearsals today?

- Uh, do I have a choice?

You got us into this. I don't

understand. You might not be here.

Told anyone you're up for

Stanford's Freshman Honors?

No.

You're gonna hear from them any day.

- Hello?

- Taylor, these things take time.

- Hey.

- I need you right away.

- What?

- Look up.

I have to go.

This has two weeks detention

written all over it.

Have fun.

I really need your help.

Which one do you think I should wear?

Because?

Because you're going to have

a pretty dress, so I want to look right.

I've never been asked to a prom, but

this almost sounds like an invitation.

This one.

I've never been to a dance,

much less a prom.

But I was hoping these

might be a good start.

Do you think we're going

to have to waltz?

Because I have no idea how to do that.

All I know is what my dad

taught me when I was a little girl.

I'd stand on his toes, and he'd

waltz me around the living room.

Come here. I'll show you.

- What?

- Come here.

We're on the roof.

Come here. You'll love it.

Take my hand

Take a breath

Pull me close

And take one step

Keep your eyes

Locked on mine

And let the music

Be your guide

- Won't you promise me

- Now won't you promise me

- That you'll never forget

- We'll keep dancing

- To keep dancing wherever we go next

- Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

- So can I have this dance?

- Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Oh

No mountain's too high and no

Ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not

our dance won't stop

Let it rain...

Let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe

that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

- So can I have this dance?

- Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

- Can I have...

- This dance?

Can I have this dance?

- So is that a yes?

- In every language.

Yes.

Oh, come on!

Where's our clothes?

- Yo, Rocket Man.

- Oh, there they are.

- Thought you wanted our lockers.

- It's moving day.

Oh, sweet.

- Good job.

- Thanks, man.

Perfect timing, Bolton.

We weren't just given these lockers.

We had to earn them.

Right. Right. Thanks, man.

- Chad, what's the combo?

- What's the combo?

It's like he said.

You got to earn them.

What's that supposed to mean?

Hey, guys! Come back.

What are you talking about?

- Not cool, guys!

- Hey, Bolton! Danforth!

Hey, stop playing games!

This isn't funny, guys!

Chad, up top.

- I got it.

- Spike!

- Let's go! Out!

- Give me my clothes!

- This isn't funny, guys!

- Just give me my clothes, man!

Look out. Coming through.

Hey, those are new jeans!

I need those back!

Arms, two, three, four,

five, six, seven, eight.

You're really stressing me out.

I need to breathe.

And I don't know what Ryan is doing.

He's doing some kind of

yoga Fosse thing.

Two, three, four... What are you doing?

... six, seven, eight.

One, two, three, great,

five, six, seven...

Troy, just give me my clothes!

- Yearbook opportunity.

- Photo op.

Smile!

Wow.

- Hi.

- Bold choice, gentlemen.

We all must have the courage

to discover ourselves.

However, at East High,

we will discover ourselves

whilst clothed.

But welcome to our drama club

and our spring musicale.

Yeah, welcome.

The stage crew can use

your help during detention...

...painting sets.

Throw a sheet over them.

Ryan!

OK. All right, guys,

let's go back up to the top.

Jason, why don't you come

down here and help me out.

Fuel pump...

...work in progress.

If my truck falls apart

because I'm spending my time onstage,

it's your fault.

You think I'd be spending any time

at all up there if it wasn't for you?

You know what? I do.

- What?

- You're so good.

I watch you in rehearsals. You love it.

Why is that so hard for you to admit?

It isn't, to you.

But to my dad? To Chad?

Yeah, it's a little hard.

It shouldn't be.

They're happy as long as

we're all talking about U of A.

You chose Stanford. U of A

was sort of chosen for me.

I haven't talked

to anybody about this, but...

...I've had offers from other colleges.

- I'm really listening.

- I get it, Troy.

I still have decisions to make, too.

Like what?

I thought I heard you. I was just making

some snacks inside. Are you guys hungry?

- I interrupted something, didn't I?

- Just talking, Mom.

- Homework.

- OK.

Speaking about homework... come on.

I was joking.

Compliments of Zeke.

Be careful, they're still hot.

He doesn't know they're gone.

Eat the evidence.

Kissing up to the yearbook editors.

Very smart move.

Chad's hoping for two pages on himself.

Maybe even a third page,

just for his hair.

Hey, what's right is right.

Hoops, by the way, could you take me

after school to check out that tuxedo?

Tuxedo? For what?

For prom.

Honey, if that's

what you call an invitation,

you'll be dancing with yourself.

Ohh.

- Yo, yo, yo. It's lunchtime.

- Come on, people. Go!

- You ready?

- Yeah.

It's now or never, man.

The Garden Club is rooting for you.

Mmm.

- OK. I'm going in.

- Go get her.

- Troy, I really just...

- No, we're doing this now.

How long have you been up there?

- Hair's great.

- Don't...

I know. I heard that, too.

- Yes, good.

- Yes. OK.

- Your turn.

- So... Hey.

I was kind of wondering if you'd...

...maybe go with me.

Oh, hey, Chad. They have Tuna Surprise

on the menu. It's good. Really good.

Dude.

Taylor.

Hey, I'm asking you to prom.

I'm sorry, I can't hear you

because it's so loud.

- Did you hear something?

- No.

- Neither did I.

- Excuse me. Excuse me, everybody.

- What are you?

- Yo!

Oh.

My friend has something to say.

Taylor McKessie.

Will you please be

my date to the senior prom?

Aww...

I'd be honored.

Dude, I need to go shoot

some hoops or something.

You nailed it!

Guess now it's official

- Can't back out, can't back out

- No

Gettin' ready

For the night of nights

The night of nights, all right

- Don't panic

- Panic

Now do we have

to dress up for the prom?

Dude, I don't think we have the choice

Yeah it's the night of all nights

Got to look just right

Dressin' to impress the boys

Do I want classic or vintage or plaid

- Where's the mirror

- I think this tux is too baggy

Too tight

It makes me look weird

Should I go movie star glamorous

Sassy or sweet

Don't know, but no one better

wear the same dress as me

It's the night of our nightmares

It's the night of our dreams

It's too late to back out of it

- Hey, makeovers, massages

- Don't know what a corsage is

Been waiting all our lives for this

- It's gonna be a night

- Can't wait

- To remember

- Oh, man

Come on now

Big fun, all right

- It's gonna be the night

- I guess

- To last forever

- Lucky us

We'll never ever ever forget

- Gettin' ready

- Get ready

- Get, gettin' ready

- Get ready

Gettin' ready

Get, gettin' ready

Go

Hey, you've been in there an hour.

So, what should I do with my hair?

- Where's my shaver?

- I love it

- I look like a waiter

- Should I fluff it?

It's getting later already

Should be there

Her mother opens the door

I'm shakin' inside

He's here, it's time

The hour's arrived

Don't know why

her father's starin' me down

Where's my purse, lip gloss?

Now I'm really freakin' out

Then something changes my world

The most beautiful girl

Right in front of my eyes

- It's gonna be a night

- Oh, yeah

- To remember

- That's for sure

Come on now

Big fun, all right

- It's gonna be the night

- Here tonight

- To last forever

- Forever more

We'll never ever ever forget

Guys, right here. Guys!

Who's that girl? She's so fine

Who's that guy? I don't recognize

Who's that girl?

She looks so good, yeah

Guess you never really noticed

But you probably should

Big fun

- On the night of nights

- All right

The night of nights

Tonight

Let's dance

On the night of nights

You know we're gonna do it right

It's gonna be a night

To remember

It's gonna be the night

To last forever

It's gonna be our night

To remember

It's gonna be the night

To last forever

It's gonna be our night

You know it

To remember

For all time

Come on now

Big fun

It's gonna be the night

We love it

To last forever

The rest of our lives

We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be our night

Oh, yeah

All together

Say it loud

Come on now

Everyone, that's right

It's gonna be the night

Yeah, the night

To remember

Hear the crowd

And never ever ever

Never ever ever never ever

Never never forget

Bravo! Brava! Lights, please!

Kelsi, splendid music.

Ryan, your choreography

is quite inventive.

- Thank you.

- And, Jason,

we do not chew gum in theatre or prom.

See me at detention.

Lighting crew needs help.

Excellent work, everyone.

Costumes on the rack.

I will see you all tomorrow.

Kelsi's writing something amazing

for Troy and Gabriella.

A song, most likely.

- Just find out what it is.

- OK.

Hi, Boi! How was I? Thank you!

- Hey Troy, good job, man.

- Dude, stop doing that!

I'm sorry.

Look, there's Sharpay.

Now, you didn't hear this from me,

but she has a secret crush on you.

- A secret crush on me?

- Shhh!

Shhh.

- Should I talk to her?

- Yeah.

OK. All right.

Mr. Zara.

Yo! You can call me

"Rocket Man" if you want to.

How generous.

Mr. Zara, since you have become

such a dedicated presence,

I'm making you an understudy. Miss Gold!

- You as well.

- Nice.

I'm in!

I'm playing "The Understudy. "

- Congrats.

- Right. What's up?

"Understudy" isn't a role, you moron.

You go on if one of the leads

can't make the performance.

Well, I hate to break it to you, sister,

but you're one, too.

The difference being I can carry a tune.

Listen, I wouldn't sing with you

if my hair was on fire

and you were the last bucket

of water on Earth.

I wouldn't sing with you

if I were starving

and you were

the last pickle at the picnic.

Want to go to lunch sometime?

Gentlemen, start your engines.

That's what I'm talking about, bro.

Yo, come check out these guitars.

What is this?

"Stanford's Honors Program cordially... "

Oh, my gosh.

Oh, my goodness! "You and 29 students

are invited for early orientation. "

Oh, my gosh, that's huge.

Your mom must be so proud.

Taylor, you're the only one that knows.

But you've already accepted, right?

I'm throwing a going-away party.

This is huge!

You can't get rid of me that easy.

We've got a yearbook to do.

- Back to work.

- OK.

- These are Sharpay's yearbook photos.

- Of course they are. Thank you.

- This better be good.

- They select only 30 freshmen

from the entire incoming class. It's

a special three-weeks Honor program.

How prestigious.

But the program starts in two weeks.

She'd miss our sh... your show.

Oh, my goodness. What to do?

The show must go on, mustn't it?

- Morning.

- Morning.

"I just wanna be with you. "

I got a lot of things I have to do

All these distractions

Our future's coming soon

We're being pulled

A hundred different directions

But whatever happens

I know I've got you...

- It's beautiful.

- Thanks.

I mean, really. This,

the prom number, everything.

It's going to be a great show.

- Speaking of prom, what are you doing?

- It's two days before the show.

I'm writing orchestrations and fixing

charts. I still have to write lyrics.

Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00.

You're on my mind

You're in my heart

It doesn't matter where we are

We'll be all right

Even if we're miles apart

All I wanna do

Is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you

Only you

No matter where life takes us

- Nothing can break us apart

- You know it's true

I just wanna be with you

- Great!

- Awesome.

Just be with you

You know how life can be

It changes overnight

It's sunny then raining

but it's all right

- A friend like you

- Always makes it easy

- I know that you get me

- Every time

Through every up through every down

you know I'll always be around

Through anything you can count on me

All I wanna do

Is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you

Only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

You know it's true

I just wanna be with you

I just wanna be with you

Bravo! Great rehearsal. Pity

the actor that has to follow you.

I believe that actor is you,

Mr. Choreographer.

Oh, really?

- OK, let's take five and run it again.

- Yes!

- Ryan!

- That's five, everybody.

Did you get a copy

of that song from Kelsi?

No. But I'm taking her to prom.

Brilliant. Keep your friends close,

and your enemies closer.

Now get me that duet.

Uh... Sharpay, you are not Gabriella.

Zzztt!

Don't be so sure.

- Hey, Bobby.

- Hey, the boys are back.

- Hey, Bob.

- How are you?

- Mr. Riley.

- Troy.

There is nothing like the purr of

a well-tuned engine. That wasn't it.

Yeah. My fuel pump's deceased.

You have a radiator cap for me?

- Heard of duct tape?

- That's what I got on it now.

Dig around over there.

I'm sure you'll find what you want.

I am so excited about you boys

playing at the U of A next year.

I bought my season tickets.

I got to take off early today,

so lock up when you're done.

- Yeah.

- You know where the key is.

- Say "hey" to Coach.

- Will do.

Did you hear that? He's got season

tickets. Time to start practicing.

Take a breather, LeBron.

Feel like your future

is laid out in front of you?

- What is your point?

- I don't know.

I just want my future

to be my future.

Do you see what happens when you

do a show? You're, like, five people.

Yeah, but what's so bad about that?

We used to come here as kids,

we'd be ten people.

We'd be spies, superheroes, rock stars.

Hold this. We were whatever we wanted

to be, whenever we wanted to be it.

It was us.

Yeah, we were, like, eight years old.

For the record, I was

a better superhero than you were.

Take it back to the place

when you know it all began

We could be anything we wanna be

We can tell by the noise

that the boys are back again

Together making history

It's time to show how

To be a superhero

Just like a showdown

Will Smith and Bobby De Niro

We're the best, no doubt

Doing it like we used to do

This is our town, yeah

And I'm telling you

Oh, the boys are back

Hey, the boys are back

That's right

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah

The boys are back, all right

Climbing up the walls any time we want

The word is out

The boys are back

The boys are back

Back to save the day

The boys are back

Oh, yeah

Keep coming with the right

Win the fight, every single time

Undefeated here in our house

Yeah

We can rock, we can shock

Any time we like

And tonight we're going all out

It's time to show how

To be a superhero, oh

Just like a showdown

Keep the pedal to the metal

Go!

We're the best, no doubt

Doing it like we used to do

This is our town

And I'm telling you

Oh, look out

The boys are back, hey

- The boys are back

- That's right

The boys are back, gonna do it again

gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah

- The boys are back

- All right

Climbing up the walls any time we

want, the word is out, the boys are back

Here to change the world

To solve the mystery

Fight the battle

Save the girl

No one

No one can stop us now

We're the ones that make the rules

Oooh!

No, no, no, hey!

No, no, no, no! Hey!

The boys are back

Oh, yeah

The boys are back, hey

the boys are back, that's right

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah

The boys are back, all right

Climbing up the walls any time we want

No need to worry, 'cause...

The boys are back

Hey, the boys are back

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

And we make it look good

The boys are back

Yeah, the boys are back

Tearing down the walls

any time we want

I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back

What are you gonna do

if Juilliard says yes?

- I don't know.

- That's not what I wanted to hear.

I'm getting your butt back

in the gym tomorrow. Got me?

So I can whup your butt?

- Dream on.

- With my eyes closed.

Ohhh!

What's up, man?

Hi, Troy!

I realized I haven't

offered my congratulations.

Oh, thank you.

I'm glad the season's over, so...

I didn't mean basketball, silly!

I meant Gabriella.

- What?

- Her missing the show

is a little disappointing, but being

selected for Stanford's Honors Program,

that is amazing for her

and for East High.

I don't know what you're talking about.

Everyone else does.

The whole school's buzzing.

The honorees spend time with Stanford's

top professors starting next week.

- Next week?

- Look, right there.

You really didn't know?

OK, this is a little awkward.

I guess her not telling you means

that she's on the fence about it.

But who better than Troy Bolton to

encourage her to accept the honor?

Since the only thing possibly

holding her back would be... you.

Well, I'll see you at rehearsal.

Toodles.

Hello?

Hello. Somebody order a pizza pie?

- I didn't order a pizza.

- Special delivery!

Margherita pizza!

Shh.

Just the way you like it.

Let's not forget,

what's a picnic without

chocolate-covered strawberries?

It wouldn't be right.

Do you want the last strawberry?

Hmm...

Come on. This might very well be the

best strawberry in the whole world,

you wouldn't know

because you're not gonna eat it.

Fine, then.

Mmm!

You were right.

So here's the thing.

Your Honors Program at Stanford...

- How did you hear about that?

- A lot of people heard about it.

But I wasn't one of them. Why?

Because I knew what you would say.

Of course you should do

the Honors Program.

Is that what you were trying to tell me?

In the backyard the other day?

One of the things.

What else?

I've been thinking about trying

to talk my mom into staying

in Albuquerque another year.

I'll just take some classes here

and go to Stanford when I'm ready.

You can't just put off something

as amazing as Stanford.

You got to go. It's the right thing.

I always do the right thing. Maybe

I want to be a little crazy this time.

Everything about my life has

always been full speed ahead.

I told you, I wish it

would all just slow down...

...to a stop.

We're going to graduate.

That's going to happen.

Nothing is going to slow down.

I guess my heart just doesn't know

it's in high school.

- Well...

- Shh.

You don't have to say anything else.

I'm a lot better at goodbyes than you.

I've had a ton of practice.

Why are you saying goodbye?

We still have prom.

We still have to graduate.

I meant "good night. "

- You OK?

- Yeah.

- Good night.

- Good night.

I guess I should've known better

To believe that my luck had changed

Oh, I let my heart and forever

Finally learn each other's name

I tell myself this time

it's different

No goodbyes

'cause I can't bear to say it

I'd never survive the one

that's coming

If I stay

Oh, no

Just walk away and don't look back

'Cause if my heart breaks

it's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

but I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, just walk away

Walk, walk, walk away

Oh, just walk away

Walk, walk, walk away

Oh, just walk away

I've got to let it go

Start protecting my heart and soul

'Cause I don't think

I'll survive a goodbye again

Not again

Just walk away

Oh, and don't look back

'Cause if my heart breaks

it's gonna hurt so bad

You know I'm strong

but I can't take that

Before it's too late

Oh, oh, oh

Just walk away

Walk, walk, walk away

Walk away, walk away, yeah

Walk, walk, walk away

Walk away, walk away

Walk, walk, walk away

Walk away, walk away

Walk, walk, walk away

Walk away, walk away

Oh, ohhh

All right, everyone!

Attention, please! Listen up.

As some of you know, Miss Montez

is no longer available to us.

However, the show must indeed go on.

So, Sharpay, you will do

Gabriella's duet with Troy.

Tiara, ready to step in for Sharpay?

Those sparkling shoes

are impossible to fill.

- Don't worry. Kelsi will work with you.

- Hmm.

Come on, people. Let's rise to

the occasion. We're all pros here.

Let's do it for Gabriella. OK?

Kelsi, Troy, Ryan. Play piano.

All right, we have a lot of work to do.

There are sets to paint.

Drill that second number. Let's go!

Come on people, double time!

- Hey.

- Hey.

- It's late.

- Yeah.

Hear from Gabriella?

Yeah.

She's knee-deep in geniuses out there.

Believe it or not, she says

the food's better at East High.

Yeah. Oh, yeah.

She still coming down for prom?

Yeah.

How's that big show going?

You don't want to know.

When were you going

to tell me about this?

Juilliard.

There's nothing to tell.

Maybe there is.

I heard you're talking to other schools.

I mean, is this serious?

U of A isn't the only school

that's talked to me. You know that.

But it's the only school

we talked about.

Chad would be disappointed

if you changed your mind.

No, Chad would get over it.

Would you?

We've been going to U of A games

since you were a little kid.

You talked about wearing

a Redhawks uniform.

But I'm not a little kid anymore.

You raised me to make my own choices

and I need to make them.

Not you or Chad or anybody else. Me.

Hey.

Troy, come on. Troy!

The day a door is closed

The echoes fill your soul

They won't say which way to go

Just trust your heart

To find what you're here for

Open another door

But I'm not sure anymore

It's just so hard

Voices in my head

Tell me they know best

Got me on the edge

They're pushing, pushing

They're pushing

I know they've got a plan

But the ball's in my hands

This time it's man to man

I'm driving, fighting inside a

World that's upside down

And spinning faster

What do I do now without you

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

So bad I'm going to scream

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm going to scream

I'm kicking down the walls

I've gotta make 'em fall

Just break through 'em all

I'm punching, crashing

I'm gonna fight to find

myself, me and no one else

Which way, I can't tell

I'm searching, searching

Can't find the way that I should turn

I should turn right or left

It's like nothing works without you

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

So bad I'm gonna scream

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm gonna scream

Yeah, the clock's running down

Hear the crowd gettin' loud

I'm consumed by the sound

Is it her, is it love?

Can the music ever be enough?

Gotta work it out

Gotta work it out

You can do it

You can do it

I don't know where to go

What's the right team?

I want my own thing

So bad I'm gonna scream

I can't choose, so confused

What's it all mean?

I want my own dream

So bad I'm gonna scream

Aaah!

Miss D?

I know I'm not supposed to be here.

Aren't you?

Nor should I be at this hour I suppose,

but I am trying to rebalance a show

in which Sharpay now plays

the role of Miss Montez.

And the reason for your visit is?

I don't know. I think I feel

like this is a good place to...

- Scream? Feel free.

- Or just to think.

The stage can be a wonderful partner

in the process of self-discovery.

You seem comfortable up there.

I do?

Which is why I submitted an application

in your name to Juilliard.

It was you.

Better to consider opportunities now

than in ten years when life

may limit your choices.

If I overstepped, I apologize.

No. No, I'm not mad.

I'm just confused.

What a life in the theater

has taught me is

to trust one's instincts.

And that takes courage.

A quality you don't seem to lack.

Last one out turns off the lights.

So walk, walk, walk. Jump in.

Around the world and spin out.

See? You got it.

- You're easier to dance with than her.

- My turn.

OK. Here we go. From the top.

Walk, walk, walk.

Jump down. Around the world.

Heads up! Heads up!

All right, everyone. Let's just

take five, all right? Take five.

You two. House up.

Hoops Man. Over here.

You look like you're having

the time of your life.

I'm messing up the dances.

I'm messing up all the songs. I'm sorry.

It's all of us.

And all of us pretty much know why.

If it wasn't for Gabriella, this musical

would have been another "Sharpay Show. "

- It'll be fine.

- Yeah.

- Hey, Mama!

- Hi.

Wow.

Gorgeous!

I'd like to take credit,

but Gabriella picked it out.

I ordered that corsage you showed me.

It's going to be perfect.

Thanks, Mom.

- You did good.

- Thank you.

It's Gabriella.

Hey! I just showed my mom the tux.

We need to talk.

I can't be a little adult right now,

Troy. I'm hoping you understand that.

No, don't even say that.

Gabriella. Prom is in two days.

You're supposed to be on a plane now.

It's taking me two weeks to

get used to being away from you.

- From East High and all my friends.

- I know. I know.

So, what, I come back,

go to prom and leave again?

And then it's graduation,

and leave again?

- That was our plan.

- I don't think I can do it, Troy.

I think I've run out of goodbyes.

Why do you keep saying goodbye?

I love you, Wildcat.

But I need to stay

right where I am.

I'm sorry Pay.

She's not coming back, man.

- Is she going to miss prom?

- No, she's not coming back at all.

Wow. That's lousy, man.

It really is.

But, hey, man.

Everybody knows you don't bring

the girl with you after high school.

Look, Sharpay is already

one step ahead. As usual.

Right now you got

to snap out of it, dude.

She's off to Stanford.

And, look, I am right there with you.

Taylor's heading to Yale.

And you and me are going to U of A.

It's a new ball game.

Maybe I don't see my life

as a ball game anymore, man.

Look.

You're gonna go to the prom with us,

be with your friends.

You're gonna have

a good time. All right?

I don't plan on missing my prom.

There we go.

I figured you'd be the last one

out of the building.

I don't believe this.

I took a wrong turn on the way to prom.

So did you.

You are so crazy, Wildcat.

And what is it with you and trees?

I guess I see things

more clearly from up here.

You look handsome.

Prom is tonight in Albuquerque.

It's a thousand miles away.

My prom is wherever you are.

If I'm going to have a last dance

at East High, it's going to be with you.

Take my hand

I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid

Afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you through it all

- And you can't keep us apart

- Even a thousand miles

Can't keep us apart

'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning

The chances of finding someone

Like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

- So can I have this dance?

- Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

- Can I have this dance?

- This dance

Can I have this dance?

You know... I'm not the only one

that changed when you came to East High.

Kids that I used to just pass

in the hallway... we're friends now.

And we're supposed to

be doing a show together.

The problem is, East High

changed when you got there.

And now it's changed again

because you left.

You might be ready

to say goodbye to East High,

but East High's not ready

to say goodbye to you.

Ladies and gentlemen, this is the

final call for curtain. Find your seats.

Hey, Mommy and Daddy,

how was Africa? No, I mean India.

Oh, fabulous. The show is starting soon.

You're in the lobby?

OK. Toodles. And I love the roses!

Hey, what's up? We haven't formally met,

but I feel like I know you

in sort of a vibe-y level.

I'm Jimmy "The Rocket" Zara.

"Jimmy The Rocket"?

What are you? A Muppet gangster?

Oh. What is that? Is that

your cologne or a toxic spill?

Oh, yeah. It's called "Babe Magnet. "

Bought it just for the show.

You like it?

Eww! That is so gross.

Hello! Send Troy in to see me.

I need to run the song.

Yo! Dion.

Troy Bolton just sent me a text.

Probably just checking in.

"Been driving all night.

I'll try to make it for the second act.

- Break a leg. "

- "Break a leg"? What does that mean?

Dude, that's show biz

for "you're going on tonight. "

- As Troy?

- Yeah.

- Onstage?

- Yeah.

- Oh, no.

- Get it!

All right. Notify Sharpay. I will

take care of Kelsi and the orchestra.

Hold up, Miss D.

I think he stopped breathing.

Well, then give him the Heimlich!

It's showtime!

- Go get 'em.

- Come on.

- Hello, Mrs. Evans.

- Hello.

- Enjoy the show.

- Thank you.

It's so wonderful, yes.

Seats right here.

Thank you for coming. Enjoy the show.

It's our last chance

to share the stage

Before we go our separate ways

High school wasn't meant

to last forever

It's our last chance for us to shine

To bring you music one more time

So come on

Come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on

Come on, come on, come on

W-I-L-D Wildcats!

You know you're on

W-I-L-D Wildcats!

Come on, come on

East High boys

Let's make some noise

Oh, yeah, W-I-L-D Wildcats!

Now's the time

This is the last time to get it right

This is the last chance

to make it our night

We got to show what we're all about

Work together

This is the last chance

to make our mark

History will know who we are

This is the last game so make

it count, it's now or never

Yeahhh

- Entrée.

Good evening, Miss Evans.

Two minutes till places.

Tell Troy to come up.

I want to rehearse the kissing.

Hasn't anybody told you that Troy...

Go!

I want it all I want it

I want it, I want it

I gotta have my star on the door

I want the world

Nothing less

All the glam and the press

Only giving me the best reviews

I want it all

Want it all, want it all

He's the choreographer.

Kick it, girls

I want it all

Want it all, want it all

Want it all, want it all

We want it all

My band! Thank you!

East High, you're amazing! Good night.

Yeah!

Yeah!

That's my boy!

We have to save something. I'm at

the balcony, don't forget the special.

You forget the special. Where's Troy?

OK, he's around here somewhere.

Oh. Cute pants. Oh.

- You're on.

- Oh.

Ma! Ma!

Oooh

Yeah, yeah

Oooh

Yeah

I got a lot of things I have to do

All these distractions

Our future's coming soon

We're being pulled

a hundred different directions

Focus, Jimmy. Come on, man.

You're on my mind

You're in my heart

It doesn't matter where we are

We'll be all right

Even if we're miles apart

Even if we're miles apart

Even if we're miles

and miles and miles apart

I think we have a problem.

All I wanna do

Is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you

Only you

And no matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

- I just wanna be with...

- Eww.

You

Yeah!

Thank you very much.

- You rule!

- Best crowd I've ever had.

Hey!

Perfect. Go for it.

Save the day. Whoopee!

What?

You guys got to see this.

No, you guys are awesome.

Thank you.

- They're here!

- Kels!

- Let's go! You're on!

- Oh, man. Hey!

That's my dress!

I had one made just like it.

Only better.

I'm playing Sharpay, remember?

You're not a singer.

You're a London schoolgirl.

Yes. London Academy of Dramatic Arts.

I took the job with you to learn

the ropes at East High. Now I have.

Now, step aside. I need to warm up

and give a good first impression.

Since it will be

my drama department next year.

But you were so loyal. So sweet.

That's called acting.

You should try it sometime.

Toodles.

You know how life

can be, it changes overnight

It's sunny then raining

but it's all right

A friend like you

Always makes it easy

I know that you get me

Every time

Through every up, through every down

You know I'll always be around

Through anything you can count on me

All I wanna do

- That is Troy Bolton.

- Is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you

Only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

You know it's true

I just wanna be with you

You

I just wanna be with you

The sun will always shine

That's how you make me feel

We're gonna be all right

'Cause what we have is real

And we will always be together

All I wanna do

Is be with you

Be with you

There's nothing we can't do

Just wanna be with you

Only you

No matter where life takes us

Nothing can break us apart

You know it's true

I just wanna be with you

All I wanna do

All that I wanna do is be with you

All that I wanna do is be with you

All that I wanna do is be with you

All that I wanna do

I just wanna be with you

Sharpay Evans, I believe

you're in the wrong costume.

Who's that girl?

She's so fine

Who's that girl?

I don't recognize

Who's that girl?

She looks so good, yeah

Guess you never really noticed

but you probably should

Big fun

On the night of nights

The night of nights

Tonight

Let's dance

On the night of nights

You know we're gonna do it right

- It's gonna be our night

- You know it

- To remember

- For all time

- Surprise.

- Big fun

- It's gonna be the night

- We love it

- To last forever

- The rest of our lives

We'll never ever ever forget

It's gonna be...

- My night

- Oh, yeah

- All together

- Say it loud

Come on now

Everyone, that's right

- It's gonna be a night

- You can bet

- To remember

- Hear the crowd

And never ever ever

Never ever ever

Never ever never

ever ever forget

- Thank you so much.

- It was such a great show.

See them out, please. Thank you.

Together, together

Together, everyone

Together, together, come on

Let's have some fun

Ladies and gentlemen! Our seniors!

Kelsi Nielsen, the Juilliard

School Scholarship Recipient.

Music.

Jason Cross.

You did it. You graduated.

Whoo hoo hoo!

Taylor McKessie, Yale University,

with honors, Political Science.

And I am pleased to announce that due

to the excellence

displayed here this evening,

the Juilliard School has made

an extraordinary decision.

Another senior is being offered

a Juilliard scholarship.

Congratulations,

Mr. Ryan Evans, Choreography.

And congratulations, Miss Sharpay Evans.

University of Albuquerque,

Performing Arts.

Miss Evans has agreed

to return to East High next fall

to assist me in running

the Drama Department.

And now a senior who I believe

has a decision to make.

Mr. Troy Bolton. Troy.

I've chosen basketball.

But I've also chosen theater.

The University of California,

Berkeley, offers me both.

That's where I'm going

to be attending next fall.

But most of all, I choose the

person who inspires my heart.

Which is why I picked

a school that's exactly 32.7...

...miles from you.

Miss Gabriella Montez,

Stanford University, Pre-Law.

Next, Mr. Chad Danforth.

University of Albuquerque,

Basketball Scholarship!

He's gone.

Mr. Danforth.

He goes up for the shot and it's good!

East High Wildcat victory

for the record books!

Once they hand us that diploma,

we're done here?

What makes you think

we're getting diplomas?

One question: does Berkeley play?

Oh, yeah. We're scheduled to kick

some Redhawk butt next November.

Game on, Hoops.

Yeah.

Oh! One more steal. The final point.

Danforth! Bolton!

You get out there and you get onstage!

I never thought I'd hear

my dad say that.

We're all in this together

Once we know

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

East High is a place where teachers

encouraged us to break the status quo.

And define ourselves as we choose.

Where a jock can cook up

a mean crème brûlée.

And the brainiac can break down

on the dance floor.

It's a place where one person...

if it's the right person...

...changes us all.

East High is having friends that

we'll keep for the rest of our lives.

And I guess that means

we really are all in this together.

Because once a Wildcat...

...always a Wildcat.

- Yeah, man.

- Thank you!

Thank you, sir.

Thank you very much.

Looking forward from center stage

to graduation day

Time to get the future started

What we leave what we take

with us no matter what

It's something we're a part of

we learned to fly

Together side by side

I just hope the rest of my life

Will feel as good as my

High School Musical

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future

But hold on to

High School Musical

Let's celebrate where we come from

The friends who've been there

all along, just like

A High School Musical

Improvisation without

a script, no one's written it

And now we have the chance to

But some day we'll be looking back

memories we'll have

All the songs that we lived through

The best of times

So why leave them behind

Why can't the rest of my life

Be like my

High School Musical?

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future

But hold on to

High School Musical

Let's celebrate where we come from

The friends who've been there

all along, that's right

Now we finally realize

Who we are

It just took some time

We had to live

and to learn to see the truth

Learn to see the truth

That nothing's ever impossible

into the future we all free fall

But forever

we'll always have high school

Time to party now

Celebrate

Because the world's one big stage

Any part you want can be yours

Everybody sing

But the show is never going to close

It's what got us here, we know

High school lives on forever more

- High School

- High School Musical

High School Musical

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future, but hold on to

High School Musical

- Let's celebrate where we come from

- Celebrate

The friends who've

been there all along

- Oh, yeah

- I wish my life could be like a

High School Musical

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future but hold on to

High School Musical

Let's celebrate where we come from

All together

Makes it better

Memories that last forever

I want the rest of my life

to feel just like a

High School Musical

High School Musical

Who says we have to let it go?

It's the best part we've ever known

Step into the future, but hold on to

High School Musical

Let's celebrate where we come from

All together

Makes it better

Memories that last forever

I want the rest of my life to

Feel just like a

High School Musical!

Remember that time

I've heard those words before

but now they're mine

Every memory of the sweet sunshine

Is living here in my heart and mine

Oh, oh

Every laugh

We share together

Yeah, we still give back

Can you believe

all the fun we've had

Oh, yeah

Just getting ready for the other half

You know a friend

becomes a part of you

Part of you

Like this dream is finally coming true

Coming true

It's all good, alright

See ya later doesn't mean goodbye

'Cause it ain't over

There's time to fly

Time to fly

- And we're just getting started

- Just getting started

- Oooh

- Just getting started

Let's celebrate

Life is coming

Yeah, and I can't wait

It's a ride

that all of us get to take

We're gonna help each other

find our way

Oooh

Cut, cut, cut.

Guys! Guys!

We forgot our pants.

Guys, go!

Oh, perfect! Good!

I don't know what I just said.

What are you doing?

Three, four... I like it!

...six, seven, eight.

Hi, Troy!

- My light just fell.

- Cut.

Oh, my gosh.

Mark!

It's all good, alright

See ya later doesn't mean

- It don't mean goodbye

- It don't mean goodbye

There's time to fly

And we're just getting started

It's all good, alright

The world is changing

That ain't no surprise

But that can't stop us

Just let it fly

'Cause we're just getting started

Yeah

It's all good, alright...

Take it back to the place

when you know it all began

We could be anything we wanna be

We can tell by the noise

that the boys are back again

Together making history

It's time to show how

To be a superhero

Just like a showdown

Will Smith and Bobby De Niro

We're the best, no doubt

Doing it like we used to do

This is our town

And I'm telling you

Oh

The boys are back

Hey, the boys are back, that's right

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah

The boys are back, all right

Climbing up the walls any time we want

The word is out

The boys are back

The boys are back

Back to save the day

The boys are back

The word is out, the boys are back

Here to change the world

To solve the mystery

Fight the battle

Save the girl

No one

No one can stop us now

We're the ones that make the rules

Oooh!

The boys are back, hey

The boys are back, that's right

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, yeah

The boys are back, all right

Climbing up the walls any time we want

No need to worry, 'cause...

The boys are back

Hey, the boys are back, look out now

The boys are back

Gonna do it again

And we make it look good

The boys are back

Yeah, the boys are back

Tearing down the walls

any time we want

I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back


End file.
